De l'obsession a la passion
by Serafina Malfoy
Summary: C'ets miss_padfoot qua changé de pseudo!^^ *traduce de Courteney* fic en R qui le merite! SLASH H/D , *chap 10 up dsl pour le tps que g mi...mé c t po ma fote *
1. avertissement

ANNONCE ET AVERTISSEMENT !!!!

Bonjour… Je suis Miss-Padfoot aussi connue sous le nom de Sandrine… cette histoire n'est pas la mienne. C''est une traduction d'une fic de Courtney (fic n° 602558). Cette fic en anglais s'appelait en anglais obsession, mais comme vous le voyez j'ai changé kle titre, parce qu'une fic en français traduite par JessHDH (c'est le bon ortho ?) s'appelle comme ça.. En anglais que deux fic portent le même nom n'est pas grave, il y'a plus de 200 pages de fic, mais en français en R il n'y a que 5 pages. J'ai donc changé le titre merci a Val' de twwo  (  ) de me l'avoir trouvé ce titre , ce n'est pas la même fic que celle traduite par Jess… celle la est pire.. C'est une des pires des fics que j'ai lues.. Anglais et Français mélangé. Les chapitres sont cours donc ils viendront rapidement.

J'ai demandé a Courtney depuis plus de 3mois la permission de traduire, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu.. Je continue a lui demander, mais je traduit quand même..

Maintenant les avertissements : C'est un **SLASH** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est-à-dire une histoire d'amour entre 2 gars. Si vous n'aimez pas allez conseiller la fic a quelqu'un qui aime…^^ 

De plus c'est une fic en R même si elle meriterait le **NC17**.. Beaucoup de scenes sont très explicites… Vous savez a quoi vous attendre..

Cette fic alterne les points de vue de Harry et de Draco…

Maintenant on commence ! 


	2. Delices charnels

**Quand l'obession devient passion**

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas a moi mais a JKR, l'histoire est a Courteney (userid= 21100) seule la traduction m'appartient.

Merci a Valharry de twwo pour m'avoir donné le titre..

Avertissement : **Slash, scenes explicites**.

Ndt= Notes de la traductrice (moi )

Nda= Notes de l'auteur (de Courtney) 

C'est le point de vue de Draco 

**Chapitre 1 : Délices charnels (ndt : ça commence bien..)**

Les lèvres de son amants déposaient des baisers possessifs et violents.

_Tu es mien…_

Les baisers de Potter le marquaient, le stigmatisaient. 

Draco l'embrassa a son tour, se délectant de la sensation de la langue de Potter contre la sienne. Les langues se toucherent se mélangèrent se poussèrent, chacune cherchant a dominer l'autre. 

Draco ressentait a peine le contact froid du carrelage sur son corps nu. Il avait arrêté de sentir le froid a peine 10 minutes après que la langue de Potter avait commencé a se explorer son corps. 

Draco renversa sa tête, gémissant tandis que Potter profitait de l'occasion pour se délecter de son cou. Le griffondor léchait et embrassait la base du cou de serpentard. Il s'arrêta a cette endroit, suçant la peau blanche et pale du serpentard, marquant ainsi le jeune homme, sachant que sa ne serait qu'a peine visible le lendemain, sous les robes du serpentard.

Potter se dirigea vers le sud. Déposant de brûlants baisers sur le ventre de Draco. Draco passa ces doigts dans les cheveux de Potter, tandis que celui-ci mordillait un de ces tétons dressés. Draco gémit a cette sensation. Draco serrait les dents. Potter savait exactement sur quels boutons appuyer pour faire réagir son amant. Dieu que c'était bon. 

Draco se tordit sous le corps de Potter. Les mains du brun se baladaient un peu partout rendant Draco fou d'envie. Soudainement  les mains de Potter s'emparèrent du sexe dressé de Draco et le caressèrent légèrement.

« Oh mon Dieu…. Vas y …. Vas y maintenant ! ….(1) baise moi ! »

Potter ne sembla pas entendre. Enfin c'était ça ou alors il faisait payer au blond les année de haine qu'il s avaient passer. A ce harceler, se haïr, s'insulter.  Il continuait de caresser le sexe de Draco l'embrassant passionnément en même temps.

« Je ….mmmhhhhh….ne pourrai pas….auuugghhhh…tenir …..plus longtemps. » Dit Draco entre deux gémissement, il réussi a se contrôler pour crier « BAISE MOI ! »

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Potter ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant, mais il senti plus précisément des doigts habiles entrer en lui. Draco écarta les jambes , gémissant en sentant les doigts aller e venir en lui. Potter fit tourner ces doigts, enduisant généreusement Draco de lubrifiant.

Draco entendit Potter ouvrir un préservatif (2). Draco donna une petite impulsion a Potter avec son ventre, faisant entrer en contact leurs deux sexes brûlant. Evidemment, celle de Potter n'était pas nue, mais il fallait bien ça…

Potter s'appuya fermement sur ces hanches et fit entrer le bout de son sexe dans le blond… Dieu…Que c'était… Indescriptible..

Draco gémissait au fur et a mesure que son amant glissait lentement en lui. C'était incroyable, inpensable..1000 fois mieux que dans ces 'rêves humides' 

Potter commença a faire des va et vient. La main de Potter se leva et attrapa le sexe de Draco. C'était la ain enduite de lubrifiant et elle fit des va et vient doux sur le sexe dressé de Draco.

Draco arrivait a peine a respirer. C'était un déluge de sensation qui tombait sur son corps, toutes en même temps. Les deux bougèrent d'avant en arrière tandis que le plaisir les submergeaient. Le brun s'écroula sur l'autre, a bout de force. 

Draco lentement s'assit, poussant l'autre sur le coté.

« Je te hais »Dit il d'une voix traînante et froide

« Je te hais aussi »Répondit Potter tout aussi froidement.

***Fin du premier chapitre***

_Notes de la traductice :_

_(1) __Comemnt voulez vous traduire 'Fuck me' ?_

_(2) __Ce n'est pas dans la version originale, mais c'est quand même mieux comme ça non ?_

Voila ce chapite est fini.. Il est rapide.. Ne vous en faites pas y'aura pas que du cul… enfin pas que.. beaucoup quand même.. Petite precision, vous voyez je n'ai pas ecrit une seule fois Harry.. C'est peut etre etnant, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est le point de vue de Draco… Le prochain chapitre est du point de vue de Harry…

Au faites, j'ai quelque peu changé le texte original, ajoutant le coup de la capote.. Pour deux raison, je suis cele qui geueule a chaque fois que dans une fic les persos n'en mettent pas, se serait vraiment con que dans mes fics je n'en mette pas.. Et pusi il faut bien donner l'example…

Mainteant que pensez vous de cette fic ???

REVIEWER !!!!!!!!


	3. delices charnels

**Quand l'obsession devient passion**

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..

Warning : Slash et scènes explicites

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : Merci pour vos reviews.. les réponses sont a la fin.. C'est la même scène ou presque mais c'est du point de vue de  Harry.. C'est sans doute bizarre pour vous, parce que c'est la même scène, mais je trouve que c'est ce qui fait l'originalité de l'histoire

Chapitre 2 : Délices charnels.

Les lèvres de son amant déposaient des baisers possessifs et violents.

_Tu es mien…_

En embrassant Malfoy il souhaitait lui montrer qui avait le contrôle.. Mais ces baisers avaient plutôt pour effet sur Harry de lui faire perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il avait.

Malfoy embrassa Harry en retour. La langue de Malfoy avait un goût étonnement sucré. Chaude et humide a la fois, en accord parfait. Les langues se touchèrent se mélangèrent se poussèrent, chacune cherchant a dominer l'autre. 

Harry laissa sa langue explorer le corps de Malfoy, lentement et sensuellement. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire pour faire tordre et gémir le blond de plaisir. Son esprit, ces pensées logiques s'effritaient peu a peu au fur et a mesure que son attirance pour Malfoy augmentait. Il ne pouvait penser qu'a une seule et unique chose.. Qu'il avait besoin de plus de contact plus de cette peau.. Il voulait etre plus proche, plus intime, a l'intérieur….. Mais pas si tôt..

Malfoy renversa la tête, en gémissant. Harry l'observant, eut un sourire de prédateur et se délecta de la surface de peau claire exposée à ces yeux. Le griffondor léchait et embrassait la base du cou de serpentard. Il s'arrêta a cette endroit, suçant et mordillant la peau blanche et pale du serpentard, marquant ainsi le jeune homme. Tu iras expliquer ça demain matin Malfoy !

Potter se dirigea vers le sud. Déposant de brûlants baisers sur le ventre tendu de Draco. Il sentait les doigts de Malfoy parcourir son crâne, tandis qu'Harry repérait un téton dressé et commençait a le sucer. Il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahit quand il entendit Malfoy gémir. Il entendit aussi malfoy serrer les dents, et il sut qu'il avait gagné le jackpot.

Harry prit plaisir a sentir le serpentard se tordre sous lui. Les mains d'Harry parcoururent tout le corps du blond, de la tête au pied, avant d'atteindre le sexe du blond. Il commença des va et vient lentement, savourant le plaisir d'avoir le serpentard dans ces mains.

« Oh mon Dieu…. Vas y …. Vas y maintenant ! ….(1) baise moi ! »

Oh non, pas tout de suite .. Pas encore.. Mon petit furet (2).

Harry continua de caresser le sexe de malfoy, l'embrassant en même temps.

« Je ….mmmhhhhh….ne pourrai pas….auuugghhhh…tenir …..plus longtemps. » Dit Draco entre deux gémissement, il réussi a se contrôler pour crier « BAISE MOI ! »

Harry lui même commençait a ne pas pouvoir résister a ces tentations alors d'une chiquenaude il ouvrit le tube de lubrifiant (nda : Qu'il avait miraculeusement sous la main) et enduit de gel ses doigts. Infiniment doucement (nda : Il veut taquiner Malfoy pas le blesser) il introduit ces doigts en Malfoy, l'enduisant généreusement de lubrifiant avant de commencer a faire glisser ces doigts en lui. Malfoy écarta les jambes gémissant en sentant les doigts aller et venir en lui. Harry retira ces doigts.

Il savait que le moment était venu… Il prit la capote qu'il avait laissé a coté de lui, et l'ouvrit. Il la déplia précautionneusement, en recouvrant son sexe dressé (3). 

Malfoy donna une petite impulsion, faisant entrer en contact le sexe d'Harry et le sien fièrement dressé devant lui. Harry s'appuya fermement sur ces hanches et fit entrer le bout de son sexe dans le blond… Dieu…Que c'était… Indescriptible..

Il gémit au fur et a mesure qu'il prenait de plaisir, glissant d'avant en arrière dans le blond. C'était incroyable, inpensable..1000 fois mieux que dans ces 'rêves humides'.

Harry commença a faire des va et vient plus prononcés. La main du brun se leva et attrapa le sexe de Draco. C'était la main enduite de lubrifiant et elle fit des va et vient doux sur le sexe dressé de Malfoy.

La chaude étroitesse autour de son sexe était irrésistible. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer le plus longtemps qu'il lui était possible.

C'était un déluge de sensation qui tombait sur son corps, toutes en même temps. Les deux bougèrent d'avant en arrière tandis que le plaisir les submergeaient. Le brun s'écroula sur l'autre, a bout de force.

Il fut repoussé brusquement par Malfoy sur le sol froid et dur.

« Je te hais »Dit le blond d'une voix traînante et froide

« Je te hais aussi »Répondit Harry tout aussi froidement.

****Fin du deuxième chapitre****

Ndt :

(1) comme le dernier coup je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres moyen de traduire 'Fuck me'

(2) pourquoi est ce qu'il faut des references animalieres ? hein ? lol

(3) la encore j'ai inventé cette phrase, pour integrer la capote dans l'histoire…

_Voila ce chapitre était un peu plus long que l'autre…Voila, pendant au minimun deux chapitre, enfin a peu pres, sa sera plus soft… Qu'en pesnez vous dites le moi ?_

_Terminé le dimanche 4 mai 2003_

Maintenant, en avant pur les repnses aux reviews…

**Pat06** : hello.. En effet coté explicite, j'ai difficilement trouvé le mieux.. Contente aussi que finalment quasiment tout le monde soit d'accord avec moi pour la capote.. J'irai voir 'apologie and mistake, au peu que tu m'en a dit a ça a l'air cool, faudra que j'aille voir…Pour la traduction, les chapitre sont cours, pour le moment, donc j'en traudit un par jour, mais j'attend au moins 4 jours d'intervalle, peut etre un peu mois, pour publier, le temps de faire le beta readage puis mes reponses au reviews.. byyee

**Lilouchka**** Mac Devil** : Wow !!! Une grosse reviews !!! Trop de la balle !!!Donc je répond dans l'ordre.. Je suis très contente, quelqu'un qui a lu toute mes fics en R… C'est vrai que je me débrouille assez pour faire des truc zarb, enfin les faire faire a mes persos…Mais j'en ai une pire en tête pas une traduce, une a moi, je pense la pire que je ferai… La preuve, même ma sœur, qui lit et me conseille souvent sur mes fics, refuse de la lire alors quelle a lu les autres… mais celle la est disont, la plus pire en anglais et francais entre deux mec, ou deux humains… Coté details en effet, j'ai pas vu pire.. Si quelqu'un m'en trove une appellez moi, en tout cas, c'est la plus hot que j'ai lue…Contente que ça te fasse marrer, c'est souvent le but.. Sinon, pour la longuer des chapitre, malheureusement, même pour moi il sont trop court, parce que .. Apres tout c'est le choix de l'auteur…Le coup de ta comtesse m'a bien fait marer^^ le pire c'est que j'ai imaginé…Sinon, pour les slash, est ce que tu te fie a une certaines review que j'avait laissé sur c'est si difficile ? Je vois que ça… Je me suis expliquée apres, mais bon, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les slash, mais quand j'ai commencé a lire des fics, sérieux, j'ai mit du temps a m'y faire.. la preuve pendant les premiers mois je ne voulait pas en lire…puis j'ai lu promesse de patmol… Et puis j'ai changé.. Sinon, je ne pense pas en avoir tant que ça a mon actif.. c'est le seul celui la… le coup du cerf, je ne le considere pas comme une slash.. par contre, oui d'ici peu je vais en ecrire d'autres, a moi, avec des couples tous plus zarb les uns que les autres.. Vala ! Merci bcp pour les compliments…

**Lululle** : En effet c'est Hard.. d'ailleur la plus hard que moi j'ai lue.. C'est bien pour ça que je l'ai traduite, fallait bien que je fasse profiter ma langue maternelle de cette fic…^^

**Mimi** : j'espere donc que tu aura aimé !^^merci pour les remerciements^^

 **Cho :** Hello.. Pour 'fuck me' ben en faite je savait que ça voulait dire 'suce moi' mais ça ne collait pas…Je ne pesne pas alors qu'Harry lui faisait une branlette il lui aurait demandé de le sucer.. justement en anglais c'était plutot qu'il voualit se faire defoncer le cul (dsl pour l'expression') met voila pourquoi j'ai mit Baise moi…Et oui, ils n'aiment que le sexe entre eux, du moins pour le moment…J'adore cette relation ambiguë…T'en fait pas la suite vient vite…bye

**Mily**** Potter** : Pour le fuck me c'est la même explication que au dessus, je vais pas repeter !^^ L'auteur, j'aimerai quelle me reponde, je vais lui envoyer quand même vos reviews traduites, mais bon.. c'est mon premier slash, que j'ecrit du moins, mais moi aussi k'aime beaucoup en lire… même si au debut je trouvai ça 'degeu' mais tout le monde change. T'enf ait pas les chaps viendront vite, pkusieurs par semaine.bye

**Mel**: Merci , tk c'est surotut a l'auteur qu'il faut le dire^^ j'ai aussi beaucoup adoré cette idée, les lier uniquement par ça, est une idée a exploiter.. Il y'a tant de slash, ouu ils sont vraiment en amour, la c'est juste des pulsions.. bye

**Myamora**** Malfoy** : Ton pseudo me dit queleque chose….*par voir ton profil* Ahh !! je vois c'est toi qu'a ecrit esclave !!!Ok, vala pourquoi tu me disait qqch… Comment c'est bien moi pour publier une histoire comme ça ?? hien ? Non, chui pas la seule *ouais bon sur certains sujets si..* Et oui, ils haissent la personne avc qui ils baisent, mais il baisent quand même, c'est juste fisik quoi…bye

**Lolie**** Shing** : je suis trs très contente de voir qqun d'acc avc moi sur la capote… A chaque fois que je gueule sur une fic a coz de ça, je suis seule alors… En effet, moi je trouve ça important, je me sens concernée..apres tout, j'aimerai pas que je me chope le sida ou que je tombe enceinte (la c 2 mec alors c dur 7 possibilité) alors autant montrer l'exemple et essayer de faire reflechir les gen , enfin j'espere que quand même ici, quasi tt le monde est covaincu de l'utilité de la capote et de son obligation… (si non, venez me voir je vous kille en tits morceaux) enfin je vais pas fer mon couplet sur les capotes ici…mais quand je li les reponses des auteurs disant ' je voualit pas casser le rythme' j'ai envie de tabasser qqun…moi tant pis pour le rythme..C'est comme ça point, l'amour 'a la nature ' est p-e un bo reve, mais maintenant, quelque peu impossible, au debut du moins… Voila, Sandrine, stop c'est pas l'endroit…^^ bye !

Oh my god !! Quasiment 10 reviews !! Chui vraiment très honorée…. Vous alvez lu ce chap, alors svp laissez moi une tite review…^^

Et tant que vous y êtes allez voir mon site, fait avec Corny : ui koi j'aime me faire de la pub !!^^


	4. conséquences

**Quand l'obsession devient passion**

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..

Warning : Slash et scènes explicites

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : Merci pour vos reviews… Ce coup ci on change de scene…c'est un peu mons chaud.. Je commence mard matin, mais je ne vais pas avancer vite car je tpe doucement, pour ne pas reveiler ma seur qui dort dans la piece d'a coté…

C'est le point de vue de Harry

Chap 3 conséquences.

            Harry regardait fixement son bol de céréales, trop rempli de honte pour pouvoir regarder ces amis en face. Il ne se sentait pas non plus la force d'affronter leurs regards inquiets. Mon dieu, qu'avait-il fait ?

            IL n'arrivait même pas a rejeter la faute sur Malfoy même si c'est ce qu'il désirait le plus. Mais malheureusement il savait qu'il était autant a blâmer que le blond pour cet 'accident'. Il n'avait pas été forcés ni l'un ni l'autre.

            Harry senti un léger mouvement dans son caleçon alors que des souvenirs de 'l'accident' passaient devant ces yeux, comme des flash  back dans un film. Malfoy se tortillant sous lui, Malfoy le suppliant, Malfoy gémissant de plaisir…Satané Malfoy. Pourquoi est ce que la plus incroyable expérience sexuelle de la vie de Harry devait incorporer le blondinet prétentieux de serpentard. Qu'avait-il donc fait au ciel ?

            Harry totalement perdu dans ces pensées, mit machinalement la cuiller de céréales dans sa bouche, mâchant mécaniquement et l'avala, sans même sentir un quelconque goût dans la bouche. Il ne pouvait par contre pas enlever le goût de Malfoy de sa bouche , pourtant il c'était brossé les dent un nombre incommensurable de fois. Cette odeur, crue, de sexe, ne cessait pas de l'envahir lui rappelant son faux pas.

« Harry ? »Demanda Hermione timidement

            Harry leva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, veillant a ne pas faire dériver son regard vers d'autres tables. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Malfoy aujourd'hui, encore moins lui parler, il était trop humilié.

« Il faut qu'on y aille » dit-elle en l'interrogeant du regard

« On as histoire de la magie »Continua t-elle encore plus inquiète du manque de réaction d'Harry.

« Oh, histoire de la magie, cool »Soupira Harry. Bien, au moins, il était sur que personne ne l'importunerait dans ce cour.

            Le trio quitta la grande salle et fit son chemin vers la classe du professeur Binn's sans probleme. Hormis évidemment l'inquiétude de Ron et Hermione face a l'attitude bizarre de leur camarade..

            Harry n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'écouter le professeur fantôme et ne répondit pas aux regards appuyés qu'une Hermione indignée et studieuse lui lançait. Il se contentait de contempler le bureau d'un air vide de toute expression.

            Je ne peut pas… je n'ai pas de sentiments pour le bâtard ? N'est ce pas ? Ce demandait Harry quelque peu effrayé. Il mit sa main sur sa bouche, au cas ou ça lui donnerait l'envie de vomir. Ça n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin. Il fouillait au plus profond de lui-même, cherchant la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait et fini par arriver a …. Rien. Pas vraiment rien, mais tout comme. Il avait une aversion pour le blond. De l'aversion, mais pas de la haine… Juste de l'aversion.

            Harry soupira de soulagement. S'attirant par la même occasion un froncement de sourcil d'Hermione et un regard interrogateur de Ron. Il les ignora, Malfoy le dégoûtait ! Et c'était une grande joie pour lui, il n'était pas amoureux du blondinet.

            Eh bien, rien n'avait changé. Conclu t-il fier de lui. La dernière nuit était juste une erreur, une pulsion de ces hormones. Un dysfonctionnement. Un désir d'expérience .. Oui c'était ça.. Les garçons doivent etre des garçons et après tout, c'est quand même un fantasme ou une peur répandue que d'etre gay, pensa Harry en riant tout bas… c'était sans doute quelque chose qu'ils avaient besoin de faire pour en etre débarrassé et passer le cap.

            J'ai vraiment besoin de me faire soigner.. J'étais si désespéré que j'ai sauté Malfoy dans le vestibule. Il mit de coté la sensation qui lui disait une coucher avec une fille serait certainement  d'une façon ou d'une autre, moins satisfaisante, et commença a regarder une par une les filles de sa classe.

            Après l'histoire de la magie, le trio parti pour aller manger (ndt : Le cour a duré 3h ????). Avec 'l'accident' de a nuit dernière, parfaitement expliqué dans son esprit, comme quelque chose a passer, ces sentiments pour Malfoy étaient seulement de l'hostilité, et il se permit de lever la tête et de regarder autour de lui.

            Il était la. Harry senti un petit pincement au cœur en le voyant, mais il l'attribua a son aversion pur le serpentard. Il était la, avec toute sa sophistication, ces cheveux paille plaqués en arrière. Tu n'avait pas l'air si sage cette nuit Malfoy. Hein ?

            Ignorant la pensée du malfoy sexy de la nuit, avec ces cheveux libres et emmêlés, Harry se jeta sur la nourriture qui apparaissait sur la table. Avec une détermination qu'il ne réservait d'habitude qu'aux choses ayant rapport avec Voldemort, il mit de coté 'l'accident' et fit la discussion avec ces amis.

*****fin du chapitre 3*****

Voila fin du chapitre.. Un chapitre encore aussi court, mais bon, je ne suis pas l'auteur…

Laissez moi une review !!

Maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews !

**Mel** : hello ! Chui vraiment contente que tu aimes ce harry la.. en effet, dans plein de fics il est tout gentil et tout ça, mais la, il ai froid et sadique…lol ! je l'adore comme ça !!!en effet, pour le chap d'avant le faite de mettre deux points de vue faisait bizarre, mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient ensemble, le prochain chapitre est ce qui se passe du coté malfoy en même temps que celui la… Ça fera moins bizarre.. Pour la vitesse, t'en fait pas, en même pas une heure je fait un chapitre… Alors.. la le 4 est deja fait…ce chap la je l'ai fait de 10h du matin a 11h quand ma sœur c'est reveillée, alors bon, en une journée si je ne faisait que cette fic, j'en aurait au moins deux chaps par jour, mais bon j'ai quand même une dizaine de fic a continuer.bye et bizz

**Mimi **: Ben pour le chapitre, en effet c'est quasiment le même sauf que c'est du point de vue de Harry… je sais ça peut faire bizarre, mais je crois que dans les prochian chap se probleme ne se pose plus autant..Les fiches de frzancais ? Ça voudrait po dire que t'es en plein bac blanc de francais ? Oui ? Pak moi ji suis en ce moment, enfin j'ai passé l'oral c'est fini maintenant !^^

**Cho **: Eh ui mes chaps viennent vite !^^ contente que tu apprecie mon point de vue ur la capote !^^

**LolieShing** : Hello ! On remarque po ???? alors mici bcp bcp pak c bin le but !pi ben oui, le chap davant ressemble bcp o un, mais bon, choix d'auteur..tk merci !

**Alician**: Ah…. Ce pâradoxe reviens souvent dans les reviews 'ils s'aiment pas mais baisent ensemble' …lol… C'est bien pour ça que c'et cool… C'est trop drôle ! Tk moi ça me fait marer !! L'avenir pour eux ? Eh bien, cette fic ya deja qq exemple de reponses ici… mais je ne peut pas otutt, dire, même si je connais a fin, enfin les grandes ligne,s parce que j'ai lu vite fait les chaps suisva,nt, je decouvre sousvent les chapitres en même temps que vous…^^ enfin pas totalment mais bon..Vala la suite, jespere que ta po eu trop de crise…

**Lilouchka**** Mac Devil** : Message recu !! De toute faocn, pour moi gde review= gde reponse !^^ j'adore les longues reviews !!! J'adore aussi y repondre !^^ les scens de cul en double ? ne pense tu qua ça ? lol en tout ça,s parce que c'est vrai c'est un bon moyen !^^ Mais je pesne qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de scenes en double dans la suite.Pour l'intrigue, ben evidement va pas y avaoir de complot voldemortesque ou de truc dans le genre, c'est plus basé sur eux..Mais en effet, y'aura pas que du cul..c'est pas juste une fic porno, même si il y'a quand même pas mal de scenes chaudes…Mais pas que ca la preuve il faut encore deux chapitres je crois avant de trouver une scene un peu cho, jai di un peu pak comparé a la premiere..^^ Pour Canal + a 2h35, je sais pas jai po canal, mais jepeut deviner, c'est du style film du dimanche soir sur m6 ? OU en pire ? Ché po pak jai po canal, je me repete la non ? Pour la pire fic  ben elle est po finie…Elle sera d'ici peu, et pour celle la je sênse que ce que je vais reolter se sera du vomi…Sinon, non c'est pas Sirius / Sibylle.. Et pour les raison que ta dite..chui contente de voir que ya du monde qui connaît quand même mon couple fav' !! lol ! Mais même si j'adore Sirius, je dois dire que ce sera lui qui aura le mauvais role…snif.. Mais si l'idée de Patmol et Sibylle te donne la nausée, bien ma fic te fera vomir.. C'est pas specialment les details que je trouve choquants, mais plutot les pratiques…D'ailleur ça fait partie des raisons, pour lesquelles j'hesite a la mettre aussi…donc pour le moment je la retarde pak jai encore une dizaine de fic en cour…lol oui chui suicidaire… lol vala c'était une longue reponse !! bye !!!

**Myamora**** Malfoy :** hello !! Toi aussi tu hais Hary ? Moi aussi normalment, mais y'a des fics ou je l'aime, et même dans les mienens, même si la majorité des fics sont centrée sur des persos secondaires, mais la j'aime Harry !^^ Merci bcp pour les compliment ! Et encore plus pour etre d'acc avec moi sur le coup de la capote…en effet, je trouve aussi que ya trop peu d'auteurs qui y pensent….Etrez enceinte est un risque en effet, mais ça y'a la pillule au pire, mais les MST ya pas vraiment d'autres soluces… Surtout qu'entre hommes c'est plus risqué…mais bon..moi uasis faut que j'arrete la sexo…^^ lol ! Moi j'aimait bien esclave, je la mettait pas dans traumatisantes…j'ai ecrit pire….^^ vala c tt !bizz

**Pat06 **: Merci pour les compliments !! Chui contente que des gens aiment ma traduce !!^^ Pour ton anglais ! Oui, faut que tu le bosse !! C'est un ordre !!^^même si a mon avis la meilleure maniere de la bosser c'est de traduire des txtes… ou des parole dde chansons que tu aimes.. C'est hyper progressant, moi en tout cas ça m'a aidé beaucoup, et ma sœur aussi…PI en plus en Anglais le paysage de fic est vraiment plus varié qu'en francais… Quoi que… je sias pas, mais y'a beaucoup plus de fic en anglais tk…Apologie je vais le lire… J'ai vu quel couple c'était, et j'aime bien !!^^ jvais aller la lire !! Ben oui, pour les lsahs c'était pareil… moi uassi j'ai decouvert ça sur un site, autre que ff… et moi a ma carrement degoutée… Et la promesse de patmol.. cette histoire elle est vraiment bien ecrite…Si tu t'esaie j'ai hate de voir ce que ce sera.. moi j'en ai en tête, mais comme j'ai pas mal de fic en cour, j'atend avant de les commencer, mais de toute facon, avec moi vous pouvez etre sur d'avori un couple zarb !!! Pour Harry/Hermioen je suis ausis contre, ça caserait tout leur maitié, harry/Ginny, j'm pas Ginny, Harry/Cho, je trouve ça impossible Il se sent oupable de la mort de Ced' alors comment il pourrait sortir avec Cho…Alors pourquoi pas le foutre avec Drcao , ça fait un bon lové/hate, avec Voldy, pareil…^^Et puis les slash c'est comme tt ya du bon et du pas bon.. y'a des fics qui sont ecrites juste pour faire une romance entre deux me, plus ou moins reussies, mais d'autres vachement bien, Psyché aussi elle est trop bien…Pis t'en fait pas les longues reviews ne m'embetent ps du tout, bien au contraire, j'adore les longues reviexs, et j'adore y repondre !^^ et t'en fait pas la suite viendra vite !!!^^ biizzzz

**Sibla**** Jackson7** : En effet, y'a pas beaucoup d'auteurs qui y pensent aux capotes… mais je suis cintente que beaucoup de lecteurs apprecient qu'on y pense…Et même si l'amour sans risque est un reve, bien, il faut etre concient de la reialité, et même si c'est une fic, reflechisson et donnont l'exemple…vala c tt ! bizz

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait autant de reponses aux reviews que la longueur du chap….


	5. consequences

**Quand l'obsession devient passion**

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..

Warning : Slash et scènes explicites

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

C'est le point de vue de Draco dans ce chapitre

**Chapitre 4 : Consequences.**

            Cet après midi la, les griffondor et les serpentards étaient assis dans les cachots, écoutant Rogue, le professeur de potion. Ce dernier ce plaignait du déplorable manque de bons créateurs de potions dans le monde. C'était un de ces sujets favoris et les 7ème années avaient déjà entendu ces plaintes un nombre incalculable de fois.

            Draco était assis dans le fond de la classe, une place stratégique car ainsi il pouvait surveiller toute la classe pour passer le temps.  Potter et Weasley étaient assis cote a cote, comme d'habitude. La sang de bourbe était assise a coté de Longdubat, apparemment elle essayait de l'aider a obtenir une meilleure note que son habituelle note épouvantable en potion.

            Draco se surprit a observer Potter… Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu changer un parfait petit griffondor en mangeur d'homme ? Potter avait si rapidement séduit Draco que maintenant pour lui tout le reste était brumeux.

            Draco n'était pas si naïf pour croire que ce qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière était purement une pulsion hormonale ou une envie d'expérience pour expier ces pulsions.  Oh non.. Si ça avait été juste un truc des hormones, que d'avoir envie de coucher avec un gars, d'etre gay pendant une nuit, ils l'auraient fait avec un gars de leur maison.

             il y'avait plus de gay qu'on en pouvait le penser a Poudlard.  Et eux deux étaient les deux gars les plus mignon de l'école, ils pouvaient avoir toutes les filles qu'ils voulaient, et aussi tout les gars qu'ils voulaient. Si ils étaient beaux il n'y avait pas que les filles qui le remarquait.

            Non, Draco ne rejetai pas la faute sur ces hormones, pas plus qu'il ne pensait que c'était une pulsion qu'il avait eu besoin d'exorciser. Il savait que c'était plus profond que ça. C'était du désir. Du désir pur et dur.  Du bon vieux simple et pur désir. Il désirait Potter…

            Maintenant la leçon avait avancé et ils étaient en train de mélanger des ingrédients pour une quelconque potion. Rogue leur avait imposé de la faire, mais après il faudrait la présenter a la classe et la tester. Heureusement pour Draco sa partenaire, Pansy, faisait le travail seule , le laissant libre de contempler e qui était sans doute la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

            Draco se surprit a Observer les mains de Potter  qui écrasaient consciencieusement des corps de scarabées. Draco se tortilla en ressentant une érection entre ces jambes a la pensée de ce qu'avaient fait cette nuit les doigts de Potter.

            Il reporta son attention sur la potion, non sans efforts. Il fut heureux de constater qu'elle avait prit la couleur dorée qu'il fallait. Il remercia mentalement Pansy. Lui et Pansy étaient devenus amis vers leur 5eme quand elle avait réalisé qu'il ne s'intéressait pas a elle (ni a aucune de son sexe d'ailleurs) et qu'elle avait commencé a sortir avec Justin Finch Fletchey, relation qui était d'ailleurs toujours au goût du jour.

« Est-ce que ça va Draco ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un ton calme, elle était quelque peu inquiète de son évident manque de concentration. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne plus etre la petite peste qu'elle était dans ces premières années a Poudlard.

« Oui, je vais bien. »Soupira-t-il . Peut été que je pourrait en parler…Je pense.. Je… Je quoi ?Je ne l'aime pas ? hein ?Non ! C'étais horrible pour lui a penser. Il rechercha immédiatement en lui même ce qu'il savait de Potter(nda : Ce qui ne prit pas vraiment longtemps) .Il réalisa qu'il ne le haïssait pas(même si il ne savait pas pourquoi) mais plutôt qu'il était dégoûté par Potter.

Dieu merci ça n'avait pas changé, pensa Draco avec soulagement. Ce n'était que du désir.

Avec cette explication, Draco se sentait a nouveau libre, et il se mit a parler avec Pansy de leur potion et du test.

****fin du chapitre 4****

Bouh !! Pourquoi est ce que ce chapitre s'arrête aussi tôt hein ? Moi je voulait plus !

Nda :J'ai de Pansy une fille sympa parce que , même si je ne l'aime pas spécialement,il y'a trop de fic ou elle est une grosse salope et ou Draco a pour amie une mary sue. je déteste inventer des personnages alors j'ai changé Pansy. Après tout peut etre qu'elle est sympa mais qu'elle est incomprise.

Ndt : Quelqu'un saurai t'il pourquoi quand il y'a une nouvelle on l'apelle mary sue ? Pak ben c'est dans toutes les fics..

Merci enormement, pour toute vos adorables reviews…Eh bien voici les reponses !!!!

**Pat06** : Hello… Ben faut dire aussi que c'est assez traumatisant de ce dire qu'on aime baiser avec celui qu'on ahait depuis des années… Moi ça me ferait un choc… Comem si je decouvrait que j'aimerait baiser avec la terreur des cimetieres (c'est le surnom d'un mec de mon ecole) ben je peinerait a me l'avouer…^^ lol mais bon ya pu rapport.. C'est vrai psyché elle est trop de la balle cette fic, même si on devine vite qui est le serpent, pour ceux qu'on pas lu, allez y c'est un ordre !! C'est vrai ya po mal de fic ou Draco est très souvent raporté a son père je veut dire, qu'il est soit martyrisé soit forcé soit il use de son influence, alors voila, tandis que des fics ou on ne parle que de Draco sans Lucius c'est plus rare, et sa donne une autre facette de lui, autre que le fils a papa.. d'ailleur si je me rappelle bien, dans cette fic on ne voit pas Lucius… Pour Harry/Draco.. ben dans les fics et les esprit des lecteurs c'est possible, mais serieux chui d'acc avc toi, JkR ne fera jamais ça…non pas que je pense que découvrir que son heros peut etre pd, soit grave pour un gamin, pak pourquoi seraient ils choqués ? C'est plus auc parents d'expliquer de dire 'c'est naturel, on ne choisi pas qui on aime, ça peut etre une fille ou un gars, il n'y aucun mal a ça' ce serait plutot les parents qui eux gueulerait, et sa ferait aussi un grand manque a gagner pour l'auteur..pourtant..je pense que faire des livres avec des gay comme heros devrait etre plus frequent, car perso, je n'en conai pas et sa ferait peut etre avancer la tolerance…Car dans mon lycée… il y'a sans doute des gay, et bien qu'est ce qu'il font, ils cachent leurs desirs, par honte, ou si ils l'avouent il seront tabassés insultés et mis a l'ecart par la majorité…moi si j'apprenai qu'une de mes amies était lesbienne je la foutrait po a l'ecart je m'eloignerai po d'elle comme si elle avait la peste, mais je pense que la majorité de mes copines le ferait.. Comem quoi briser le tabou et le conformiste serait positif… mais bon, ya pu rapport la…alors comme ça tu passe bientôt l'oral du bac ? Moi j'ai passé le blanc le mardi de la rentrée… jvient de recevoir les resultats..J'était trop contente, j'ai eu 15…^^ surtout sur un texte de Baudelaire (je hais etudier la poesie ji capte que dalle) et sans avoir revisé..Je m'adore…lol..j'espere que ça ira pour toi..lol t'en fait pas j'adore les longues, longues reviews, et la preuve mes reponses sont encore plus longues…^^bizzzzz

**Lilabeth** : hello !! T'en fait pas les suites viennent quasiment tout les trois jours a peu pres..alors tu kis la majorité des fics en anglais ? moi je les lit et cele que j'aime je les traduit..Quand j'aurai fini celel la, c'est-à-dire dans pas longtemps vu que les chapitres sont court, je traduirait 'strengh' de prongs, un slash (encore)..lol..Vala contente que tu aimes…

**Celina** : merci..et la suite vient bientôt..

**Linalyna** : Hello !! Oh je te connais !!! je met sphere aujourd'hui !! Contente que tu aimes..^^sinon, pour l'instant il y'a 14chapitres, malheureusement trop court, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit finie, je dis je crois car ça fait un moment que je l'ai lue, et pour savoir pour comment il en sont arrivés la, je ne crois pas qu'on le saura, masis ça fait  comme je l'ai deja dit un moment que j'ai lu la fic, et pour la majotié des chaps je la decouvre en même temps que vous…lol !! bizzz

**Mel**: lol , t'en fait pas j'ai pas tant de merite, parce que les chaps sont très courts.^^ Eh oui c'était leur premiere fois ensemble, je sais pas si ils étaient puceaux avant..Enfin aparement Draco non, pour Harry je sais pas.. mais bon, ils ont 17ans alors..Harry aimerait sans doute bien recomencé, mais bon vala, quoi, c'est malfoy et il le deteste normalement…normalment j'ai dit…Pis vala c'était la le Pov de Draco.. Il n'a pas l'air de penser qu'il c'est fait dominer…peut etre qu'il a autre chose a penser avant..^^merchi pour les complimetns bizz

**Lullule** : Eh bien vala c'était ça la suite !!^^contente que tu aimes..

**Nono **: merci bcp pour les compliments..

7 reviews…..c'est en baisse…snif…z'aimez moins ? Tk vala la suite, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !!!


	6. desir ardent

Ndt: comme vous avez pu le voir, mon pseudo n'est plus miss_padfoot, mais Serafina…j'espère que sa ne vous perturbe pas de trop mais miss_padfoot commençait a me faire chier alors autant en changer….

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

Warning : Slash et scènes explicites

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : Voici le 5eme chapitre, c'est le point de vue de Draco.. core une scene explicite, enfin pas tant que ça mais quand même..

Les phrases qu'on voit dans ce chap sont parfois les reponses de Draco a sa concience et vice versa..

Chap 5 : Desir brulant

Tard dans la nuit, Draco était allongé dans son lit, regardant fixement le baldaquin vert foncé et essayant d'ignorer les ronflements de Crabbe.

_Lève toi et vas-y il sera peut etre là-bas…_

Non ! Non ! Reste au lit et oublie ça !

Mais c'était si bon….

Draco se retourna, essayant de chasser ces pensées qui pointaient dans son esprit.. Plus facile a dire qu'a dire..

Rappelle toi quand Potter a prit ton sexe…mmm

Le sexe de Draco se dressa et se durcit a cette pensée.

Aucune autre main ne lui avait fait tant de bien..

La propre main de Draco se glissa sous son pyjama et entoura son sexe durcit. Il bougea lentement et doucement sa main de haut en bas. 

Dégage et laisse moi dormir

Ces lèvres étaient aussi habiles que ces mains

Va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux pas baiser Potter !

Les pensée et souvenirs que lui donnait son cerveau ne comptaient pas le laisser tranquille aussi facilement. Son corps était comme en feu, surtout la ou Potter l'avait touché.

Allez quoi.. Juste une fois

Il ferma les yeux, et se remémora la soirée d'hier.

Sa main sur son sexe continuait a faire des va et viens plus rapides, tandis que son autre main caressait son ventre jusqu'a arriver a sa poitrine. Ces doigts jouèrent avec ses tétons dressés, les pressants et les tirant. Il gémit doucement, imaginant que c'était les dents de Potter qui jouaient avec ces tétons.

C'était fort, bon.. Meilleur que tout ce qu'il obtenait habituellement avec la masturbation. Draco se cambra autant qu'il pu alors que le plaisir l'écrasait, le submergeait. C'était quasiment aussi bon que quand il était avec Potter.

Quasiment

Finalement, en pensant qu'il faudrait qu'il lance un sort de nettoyage le lendemain sur ces draps il tomba dans un sommeil agité qui ne le reposa que très peu...

Le lendemain matin, il s'assit a sa table, pour le petit déjeuner, pourtant le dos a la table des griffondor. Il refusait de reconnaître ce qu'il c'était passé cette nuit et encore moins ce qu'il avait pensé. Potter n'était rien, encore moins que rien et il ne penserait plus jamais a lui.

A son grand bonheur il n'avait aucun cour en commun avec les griffondor ce jour la, Il se réjoui a la pensée qu'il allait pouvoir passer toute une journée sans faire de fixette sur les mains du griffondor, ni sentir son organe se dresser en plein cour en croisant le regard de Potter.

Mais a son grand désespoir il ressentait toujours un désir brûlant, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour l'expliquer qui montait en lui. C'était un besoin, une nécessité. C'était plus que du simple désir, c'était plus fort, un désir insoutenable, auquel il ne pouvait échapper.. Un désir ardent. Et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Dans la soirée, après avoir dîner, il suivit Crabbe et Goyle vers la salle commune de serpentard. Du coin de l'œil il remarqua le groupe de Griffondor se dirigeant vers leur salle commune. Il tourna la tête, bien décidé a se moquer de Potter.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans se corridor bondé. Et il sembla a Draco que L'air crépitait tant il y'avait de l'électricité presque palpable.

Je le veux .

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de draco comme une sentence inchangeable et obligatoire.

Non, rien ne c'était passé..

***fin du 5ème chapitre***

ndt : bouhouhouhouhouhou…ce chap est bien trop court…bouhou..Mais j'ai adoré les dialoqgues entre Draco et sa concience..bon le prochian c'est du coté de Harry…

En avant pour les reponses aux reviews…

**Lilouchka**** Mac Devil** : Mon dieu, ta review ma fait mourrir de rire ! D'ailleur j'en ai rit toute seule devant mon tit ordi adoré…Continue a m'e, ecrire des comme ça, c'est trop bien..Lol !! Mais bon, en avant pour la vraie reponses.. D'abord, ne t'en fait pas, c'est pas si grave si tu ne reviewe pas a chaque chap… Ne te met pas les oreilles dans la porte du four pour autant !^^ Merci aussi pour les compliments, j'aime toujours autant ça… Pour Mary Sue, le livre dont tu parles c'est Peggy Sue si je me rapelle bien…. Dans ce cas la, ok pour Sue, je comprend, mais pourquoi Mary ? la vierge ?lol ! a moins que sa soit un hommage a Mary Stuart, tu sais celle qui c'est fait decapiter… Pour Ange, par contre, c'est parce qu'il y'a eu une rumeur très repandu qui disait que la fille de Voldy entrerait a Poudlard et qu'elle s'apelerait Ange…C'est une des rumeurs qui a engendré le plus de fics, car je crois la plus repandue… Car des que je suis entrée dans la communauté du net des fans D'Hp, j'ai tout de suite vu cette rumeur… mais bon… Pour Ange, ça vient de la, et puis parce que comme c'est la fille de voldy elle ne doit pas avoir gd chose d'un 'ange' … Pour Mary Sue, j'ai deja posé la question sur plein de forum ou je vais(twwo, celui de mon site, le grimoire d'Hp et plein d'autres) mais personne ne m'a donné cette explication.. Quasiment tout le monde utilise se terme, mais apparement personne en sais ça signification…c'est desolant…Qu'est ce que je lit ? T'm pas L'histoire geo ?? C'est pas bien.. Ouais, bon j'ai rien a dire, cette année j'aime cette matiere juste pak le prof est mignon… pis aussi pak le programme est interessant…etudier la premiere guerre mondiale ou la montée au pouvoir du nazisme, est ce que je trouve le plus interressant dans l'histoire, car c'est vraiment proche de nous et tout ça.. mais j'aurai eu ma prof de l'année derniere, j'aurai sans doute moins aimé… mais bon… Y'a pu rapport..Pour *la* Fic… Si je ne l'i pas mise online, c'est tout simplment parce que je ne l'ai pas finie d'ecrire.. ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas par peur de choquer..Si c'était le cas, je ne l'ecrirai pas… mais bon, j'ai eu du boulot, donc, je l'ai commencée mais elle est pas finie et en plus il faudra que je la relise pour la corriger… ça devrait venir dans la semaine qui arrive… Normalment …Moi c'est pas vraiment qu'elle me choque… mais …. Comment dire c'est assez zarb… Elle ne me choque pas mais me met un peu mal a l'aise, je pense que se sera la cas pour beaucoup de gens, mais tant, pis, il faut que je la mette, pak bon, faut bien de tout…^^Pour en revenir a cette fic, et bien il ne faudra pas 10chaps avant qu'on ai droit a une autre scene chaude !!^^ Bien avant, mais bon, sinon, la fic fait 14chaps, et elle n'est pas finie si je me rappelle bien alors…Pour la piece, je ne sias pas trop si c'était le vestibule, j'aurai dit corridor, placard a balai pourquoi pas.. Enfin on sais jamais, chacun ces fantasmes… Une classe vide c'est assez exitant *Sandrine la ferme ! Ta gueule concience, je dis ce que je veut* Alors, dans quelle piece iront t'ils le prochain coup ? Le mystere reste entier… Et quels genres de jeu voint ils inventer s'ils en inventent ? ahah….Vala c'était tout ! T'en fait pas tes reviews ne risquent pas de m'endormir, j'était morte en la lisant…Et merci au grand dieu Siffredi d'avoir inventé les capotes latexus ! (ça existe ou c'est une invention ? Pak je connaissait po#^__^ # ) lol ! J'ai fait une reponse vachement longue ! Mais c'est ce qu'il faut pour ta review ! C'était trop drôle ! bon, vala !! @+ 

**Mangafana** : hello !Chui contente que tu aimes, et bah… Pourquoi ne croit tu pas qu'il ne ressente que des pulsions et de l'aversion ? Hein ?^^ qui c'est c'est peut etre assez vrai ? ouais bon, j'y crois autant que toi !^^

**Celina**: Chui contente que tu aimes ^^ t'en fait pas la suite vient vite !^^

**Prune :** Hello ! merci pour ton conseil ça me console un peu !^^ Pour Draco, ben oui, lui il ne peine pas a se l'avouer, harry ven il est trop coincé pour ça… T'en fait pas dans trois ou quatres chapitres, ils remettent ça pour ton plus grand plaisir (et le mien) … la classe de rogue.. Comme quoi y'a pas que moi qui pense a faire des choses pas nettes dans une salle de classe vide.. ^^ C'est vrai que ça serait cool..Surtout si Rogue arrive pile au bon moment, j'imagine la scene *Rogue rentre dans son bureau, il decouvre Hary a genou avec Draco derriere _que faites vous ?_Ca ce voit pas ? Vous voulez participer ?* Lol ! Mais bon…^^ Voila, j'epsere que je t'ia pas fait trop attendre^^

**Lululle** : Hello ! Pour pansy c'est vrai ça ma fait un tit choc a moi aussi car je la vois comme la version feminine de Peter alors…Enfin, pas vraiment feminine non plus…Mais bon, merci pour les compliemts, et chui contente que tu aimes.. Et t'en fait pas je vais toujours vite..

**Tsuki-Chan** : Hello ! Si je me trompe pas c'est toi qu'a ecrit 'le journal d'un serpentard' ou un titre dans le genre.Tu sias que j'aime beaucoup ta fic ? Ouais, bon y'a pu rapport…Chui contente que tu trouve cette fic bien, car bien moi aussi je l'aime, d'ailleur je pense que c'est l'une des plus explicites que j'ai lues… Merci ussi pour les compliments !^^ vé avoir les chevilles qui gonfent !^^ Pour Mary Sue je sais parfaitement ce que c'est …Le truc que je me demande, c'est pourquoi se nom, parce que j'ai pas comprit…Pourquoi Mary ? Pourquoi Sue ? mais je sais ce que c'est …le premier qui m'explique pour ce nom, jlui offre un dessin de ce qu'il veut !^^

**Lilabeth** : Moi contente toi aimer ! Moi esperer t'avoir pas fait attendre trop toi ! lol mdrrrrrrr

_Voila j'ai fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bon, ben oui, après tout je vais en faire un concour_, **le premier qui m'explique totalment pourquoi les nouvelels s'appellent ou se font appeler Mary Sue** –attention, pas ce que c'est , mais pourquoi se nom- **recoit**** un dessin de ce qu'il veut en cadeau** ! _Evidemment, faut m'expliuqer le mary et le Sue, et me dire la signification ! Si vous ne connaissez pas la vraie raison, inventez ! Les plus droles seront recompensés_ !

_Oui je sias c'est une habitude de mettre des concours dans mes fics, mais c'est plus fort que moi !_


	7. desir ardent

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

Warning : Slash et scènes explicites

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : ce chap est assez semblable au précèdent, mais l'auteur avait ces raisons, et elle les explique a la fin.

**Chapitre 6 : Désir Ardent**

Tard dans la nuit (nda :la nuit suivant celle ou il a couché avec Malfoy), Harry était allongé dans son lit fixant le haut de son baldaquin et essayant d'ignorer les ronflements de Ron.

_Lève toi et vas-y il sera peut etre là-bas…_

Non ! Non ! Reste au lit et oublie ça !

Mais c'était…. Tout simplement incroyable…

Harry se retourna essayant de faire sortir ces pensées de sa tête… plus facile a dire qu'a faire.

Rappelle toi quand il se tortillait sous toi.. hum….

Le sexe de Harry se dressa en se rappelant quand il était dans Malfoy (1).

Il n'avait jamais prit autant de plaisir avec qui que se soit.

La propre main d'Harry se glissa sous son pyjama et entoura son sexe durcit. Il bougea lentement et doucement sa main de haut en bas.

 Dégage et laisse moi dormir

C'était si bon…Quand il gémissait sous moi…

Va te faire foutre ! Je ne veux pas baiser Malfoy !

Les pensées et souvenirs que lui donnait son cerveau ne comptaient pas le laisser tranquille aussi facilement. Son corps était comme en feu, surtout la ou Malfoy l'avait touché.

Fait le qu'on en finisse !

Sa main sur son sexe continuait a faire des va et viens plus rapides, tandis que son autre main caressait son ventre jusqu'a arriver a sa poitrine. Ces doigts jouèrent avec ses tétons dressés, les pressants et les tirant. Il gémit doucement, imaginant que c'était les dents de Malfoy qui jouaient avec ces tétons.

C'était fort, bon.. Meilleur que tout ce qu'il obtenait habituellement avec la masturbation. Harry se cambra autant qu'il pu alors qu'il atteignit l'orgasme et que le plaisir l'écrasait, le submergeait. C'était presque aussi bon que quand il était avec Malfoy.

Presque.

Finalement, épuisé a la fois par le plaisir et par les pensées qui ne cessaient de le harceler depuis qu'il c'était levé se matin, il tomba dans un sommeil agité qui ne le reposa quasiment pas.

Le lendemain matin, il s'assit a sa table, veillant a bien tourner le dos a la table des serpentards, il refusait d'admettre ce qu'il avait fait les deux dernières nuits. Baiser Malfoy une fois, par désir d'expérience, passe encore, mais se masturber en pensant a lui… malfoy était un putain de Bâtard et il ne voulait plus penser a lui !

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun cour commun avec les serpentards, il pourrait passer toute la journée sans penser au cul du serpentard.

Mais a son grand désespoir il ressentait toujours un désir brûlant, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour l'expliquer qui montait en lui. C'était un besoin, une nécessité. C'était plus que du simple désir, c'était plus fort, un désir insoutenable, auquel il ne pouvait échapper.. Un désir ardent. Et il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps.

Pus tard, après dîner, alors qu'il marchait avec Ron et Hermione, se dirigeant vers sa salle commune, le griffondor aperçu du coin de l'œil le groupe de serpentards de 7eme année se diriger vers leur propre salle commune. Il se retourna, près a se foutre de la gueule de Malfoy.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent dans se corridor bondé. Et il sembla a Harry que L'air crépitait tant il y'avait de l'électricité presque palpable.

Je le veux .

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de draco comme une sentence inchangeable et obligatoire.

Non, rien ne c'était passé..

*****fin du chapitre*****

(1) a l'origine c'est 'thought of Malfoy's arse around him' c'ets a dire si je ne me trompe pas 'dans le cul de Malfoy' j'ai pas trouvé d'autres traduce et je trouvait ca vulgaire donc j'ai un peu change la phrase

_Nda : je suis desolée si ce chap est quasiment le même que celui ud point de vue de Draco, mais c'est comem ça. J'ai voulu ainsi montrer, que bien qu'ils soient differents, ils ressentente exactement les memes choses. Mais d'un autre coté vous avez eu le chapitre plus vite._

_Ndt__ J'ai quaisment rien fait, autant utiliser les copier coller….Le prochain chap est different, vous en faites pas !_

Merci a toutes vos reviews !!!

Reponses aux reviews :

**Prune **:lol !!! T'as tout comprit et fait un bon resumé..C'est cool ^popur toi d'assumer que t'es obsedée, t'en fait pas je le suis  parce que sinon, pourquoi traduirais je cetet fic ? lol !Merci pour les compliments, pour le nb de chaps, il y'en a 14 en tout… Et ils sont malheureusement trop courts….snif..J'espere que tu as aimé ce chap, même si moi je ne l'aime pas specialment parce qu'il ressemble trop au precedant…

**Mangafana**: même si pour nous ça a m'air vachement evident, pour eux ça ne l'ai pas, loin de la d'ailleur… mais bon… Et dire que si y'aurait pas de lemon, chui sure que ça frusterai plus mes lecteurs qu'eux même.. Lol…En faite, les chaps sont traduit jusqu'au chap 10..alors

**The**** French** : Lol.. Eh oui, j'ai pris Serafina plutot que miss-padfoot… En faite même si j'acore la croisée des mondes, et comme tu le vois, Serafina partivculierement, pis j'aimai beaucoup lee, mais il c'est fait bouffer par un ours…Je ne prefere pas Serafina a Sirius… C'est surtout, que je trouve que sa sonne mieux  que padfoot, mais t'en fé pas mon cheri adoré c'est bin mon Siri !! ^^ Pis fo bien changer^^  C vrai qu'il fallait la traduire parce que c'est quand même la plus chade que j'ail ue, francais et anglais confondu..^^ merci pour les compliments.

**Cho :** Ton tit dialogue avec Draco et Harry m'a fait marrer pas mal !^^ T'enf ait pas dans deux chapitres maintenant, un lemon et un beau ! ^^ pas avec une main !^^ T'enf ait Harry et Draco vont bien faire des chozes bien NC17… lol !

**Lullule** : Bien pour le titre titre du prochian coup, chap qui marque le debut du lemon bien …surprise…. Chui sadique hein ?.. De toute faocn, même si Draco avait palpé m'elctricité, il aurai même pas été decoiffé i met trop de gel !^^ Pour pansy, bien moi jla voyavai comme amoureuse transite de Draco, mais que lui il l'aime pas, parce qu'elle est trop moche… mais bon, après tout, c'était sa pour l'auteur ou inventer un perso…tk j'espere que t'a aimé ce chap mm si moi pas trop…

**Mimi **: T'en fait pas c'est pas si grave si tu n'as pas laissé de reviews dans les chaps precedant, t'en laisse maintenant, c'est le plus cool ! chui contente que tu aimes !!^^


	8. attirance brulante

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

En avant pour le chap 7. il est du point de vue de Harry

**Chap7 : attirance brulante**

            Harry s'enveloppa dans sa cape d'invisibilité en descendant les escaliers vers le corridor. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Il savait ce qu'il se passerait si il y allait. Et il ne le voulait pas. Mais son corps ne semblait pas l'écouter, même si son cerveau se révoltait furieusement a cette idée.

            Il atteint se satané corridor et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Il soupira de soulagement et soudain des bras l'attrapèrent et le poussèrent par terre. La cape d'invisibilité le découvrit partiellement révélant sa tête et sa poitrine.

« Malfoy ? »Demanda-t-il, hésitant. Il ne voyait pas son attaquant et un doute l'assaillit. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était un mangemort qui le maintenait a terre.

« Potter ? »Dit la voix si caractéristique de Malfoy.

« Ou es tu ? Je ne te vois pas ! »Répondit Harry contrarié de s'etre laissé avoir comme un bleu.

« Oh ! c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! »

            Harry entendit Malfoy marmonner quelques mots qu'il ne put saisir, il supposait que c'était du latin. Par contre, il distingua son nom, et celui du serpentard dans la formule. Et peut a peut, Le serpentard apparu devant Harry. Harry l'observa. Son corps était entouré d'un léger scintillement argenté, qui le faisait ressembler a un ange.

Mais les apparences peuvent etre trompeuses, se dit-il

« Quelle est cette diablerie ? »Demanda Harry, remarquant pour la première fois, a son grand bonheur, que Malfoy l'avait enjambé , le blond était maintenant assis sur lui..

« C'est de la magie Noire Potter, je en sais pas si tu es assez grand pour en savoir plus »Dit-il d'un accent traînant, en lui souriant.

« Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de moi !C'est quoi comme sort ? »C'était plus fort que lui, il était curieux.

« Ça rend la personne invisible, mais si tu redis la formule avec le nom d'une personne dedans tu seras invisible de tous sauf de cette personne, et cette lumière autour de moi est la marque du sort. »Dit Malfoy avant de faire un clin d'œil a Harry et de la regarder d'un air narquois « Tu veut essayer ? »

            Harry réfléchit a toute vitesse, ce sort était apparemment anodin, il semblait même presque bénéfique. De plus il voulait montrer a Malfoy qu'il était capable de bien des choses que le blond ignorait.

« Evidemment »Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, s'amusant de l'air étonné de Malfoy en le voyant prêt a essayer un sort de magie noire.

Malfoy lui dit le sort et après l'avoir répété Harry devint invisible, même aux yeux de Malfoy.

« Maintenant, redis le sort et joute mon nom, a la fin. »Lui ordonna Malfoy.

Harry obéi et au moment même ou il disait le nom de malfoy il constata a sa grande surprise qu'il brillait d'une lueur dorée.

« Satanés Griffondor, il faut toujours qu'ils se fassent remarquer ! »Marmonna Malfoy sans pour autant avoir l'air de réellement  le penser.

             Il pressa sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, qui s'ouvrit instantanément, pour permettre a la langue du serpentard de s'y faufiler. Après tout c'était pour ça qu'ils étaient la, pas pour s'apprendre des sorts, aussi utiles soit-ils.

            Harry fut content de ne pas etre sous sa cape d'invisibilité, car il était clair que Malfoy voulait le dominer se coup ci, ce qui aurait été assez difficile, si il ne pouvait pas voir Harry.(1)

            Malfoy Déchira la chemise entrouverte d'Harry, ne semblant pas remarquer qu'il y'avait des boutons. Il passa sa main sur la poitrine lisse découverte devant lui, et sourit. Il sourit vraiment.

Harry le regarda avec un mélange de désir et de crainte, devant le premier sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur le visage de son ennemi.

*****fin du chapitre*****

(1) Imaginez qu'il loupe le trou… Ouais, bon c'est gore ! 

ndt : Raaahhhhh !!! Le chap s'arrete pile au moment ou ça devient vraiment interressant ! C'est sadique, et vous en faites pas pas que pour vous ! Ces chaps sont trop cour ! Mais bon, en avant pour la suite !

Dsl pour le temps effrayant que jai pu mettre, mais bon, j'avait un peu oublié puis il faisait trop chaud pour aller a ll'ordi desolée…. Mais en avant quand même pour les reponses aux reviews….

**Mangafana**: hello ! Et vi, jusqu'au 10.. même si je ne sais pas encore quand je vais avoir tout avoir fini…dsl pour le tps que jai mit a lire la suite…

**Celina**** :** Contente que tu aime, mais bon, moi j'avait pas aimé…

**Prune **: Hello dsl pour le tps aussi.. Sinon, ouais, même si c'était pour montrer leur etat d'esprit, ben moi javai trouvé sa chiant.. Pour les drapsk les elfes de maison vont avoir du boulot… mouarf… lol mdrrr…. Et je sens que le prochain chapitre va atrocement te plaire…parce que pour faire des choses, ils en font, et pour les details y'en a…. j'essairait de la poster bien plus vite que celui ci….

**Mimi **: Hello ! Contente que tu aimes ! ^^ le bavoir prepare surtout pour le prochain chapitre, parce que la les amateur de lemon votn etre servi et je suppose que tu en fait partie… Sinon, pourquoi lirai tu cette fic de toute facon…^^

**Lululle**: Hello !! Pour Pansy je sais pas, mais moi j'la voie pas belle et pour moi Draco y a été avec elle parce qu'il voulait demander a une aute fille et qu'il a pas osé et qu'il c'est retrouvé tardivement a chercher une partenaire et qu'il restait Pansy…. La filel qu'il comptait inviter était une certaien sang de bourbe qui est allée au bal avecn un certain champion de quidditch….^^ Mais vala quoi moi j'm pas pansy et si jamais dans les prochain tomes Draco sort ac elle je ferai mes excuses publiques mdrrrrr….

5 review ???? xc'est tout ça baisse gravement…. Mais bon….


	9. attrirance brulante

Disclaimer: les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites(surtout la , y'en a une belle !)**

_Ndt__ : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Bon, ce chap ( le 8ème ) est du point de vue de Draco

**Chap8 : Attirance brulante**

            Draco sourit en passant la main sur la poitrine imberbe de Potter. La dernière fois il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni l'occasion de toucher Potter, mais la, se serait différent. Déjà se serait plus long, il s'en assurerait. C'était pourquoi il avait appris ce sort a Potter, ainsi ils pourraient faire ce qu'il voudraient, où ils voudraient, sans que personne ne les voient. Hummm.. Il lancerait aussi un sort de silence, pensa t'il en entendant Potter Grogner.

« Tu sais Potter, le sort d'invisibilité ne servira pas a grand-chose si tu continue a grogner.. Rusard a des oreilles, tu sais… » Le prévint Draco, tranquillement. Harry ferma instantanément la bouche.

Il se pencha en avant, attrapant un des tétons de Potter avec les dents, le léchant et le mordillant.

C'était comme un bonbon.

Il senti les mains de Potter chercher a tâtons la braguette du blond, mais le serpentard lui donna une petite tape sur les mains.

« On as toute la nuit Potter.. »Lui murmura Draco a l'oreille avant de lui mordiller le lobe.

« mmmmm »Gémit Potter, mais moins fort qu'a ses habitudes.

            Draco enleva soudainement son t-shirt, brûlant d'envie de sentir la poitrine de Potter contre la sienne,se délectant de la délicieuse sensation que sa impliquait.

            IL pressa ses hanches contres celles de Potter, et sentit les mains de Potter se poser sur ces hanches. Les deux se balancèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Malfoy en ai assez d 'attendre.

Il se poussa un peu en arrière et déboutonna la braguette de Potter. Il baissa le pantalon de son amant.

            Il ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Draco fut étonné de réaliser que son sexe était plus dur et tendu. Et c'était assez douloureux enserré dans son pantalon.

            Draco retira ces propres fringues et les laissa tomber aux cotés de celles de Potter. Il laissa sa main attraper les testicules de Potter, les pétrissant, et surtout jouissant de l'air d'extase qu'il voyait sur le visage de Potter.

            Il baissa la tête , et commença a sucer le gland du griffondor le mordillant peut etre un peu plus que nécessaire. Soudainement, il prit tout le sexe de Potter dans sa bouche le suçant de bout en bout. Il sentait Potter remuer au dessus de lui et décida de faire quelque chose de différent. Il suça une dernière fois le sexe de Potter, et alla plus bas…

            Il lécha et caressa les testicules du griffondor pendant quelques minutes, prenant plaisir a entendre les gémissements du brun, puis, continuant toujours son chemin vers le bas, il s'essaya a lécher le petit plissement foncé de chair juste en dessous.

            Il entendit Potter s'étrangler, devant sans doute se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier et se sentit triomphant et heureux. Il pressa sa langue contre le trou, et lécha tout autour. Il sentait Potter se tordre sous les caresses buccales de son amant et Draco que si il voulait que le Griffondor reste silencieux, il était temps pour lui de pénétrer le brun.

            Il donna un dernier coup de langue et tendit la main pour atteindre son jean. Il fouilla dans ces poches et en sortit deux choses. D'abor un petit tube de lubrifiant, et un préservatif (1). Il pressa le tube et en enduit généreusement ces doigts et en entra un dans le brun. Il le bougea d'avant en arrière, avant d'y mettre un second doigt.

            Avec son autre main, alors que ces doigts faisaient toujours des va et vient, il mit du lubrifiant sur son sexe. Puis sortant ces doigts, il déboucha le préservatif, s'en vêtit et remplaça ces doigts par son sexe dans Potter.

Il se poussa doucement dans le brun, regardant fixement les yeux de Potter pendant se temps pour y déceler au cas ou, une quelconque douleur.

Dieu, que c'était bon

            Draco enfonça tout son sexe dans Potter et resta ainsi pendant un moment , jouissant de l'impression de totalement le posséder. Après un moment, il commença a aller en arrière puis en avant.

Il ne tarda pas a prendre un rythme assez régulier et les deux bougèrent l'un contre l'autre, de plus en plus vite. 

            Potter ouvrit la bouche quand il atteint l'orgasme, mais aucun son n'en sorti, le Serpentard l'atteint peu de temps après, remplissant le brun de sa semence.(2)

            Draco roula sur le coté et s'assit encore haletant a cause de l'effort. Il regarda Potter qui avait les yeux quasiment fermés et qui respirait profondément.

« Je te hais toujours »Dit il froidement

« Je continue aussi a te haïr »Répondit Potter tout aussi froidement »

***fin du chapitre***

(1) Faut il que je le dise ? La majorité on deviné…. C'est moi qui ai inventé ça, c'est pas dans la version originale, mais vous êtes habitués non ?

(2) ça ma rapelle une certaine fic, ou la semence, elle servait a fourrer une dinde…~__^

bon, vala , jespere que je vais pouvoir uploader aujourd'hui, apk on a retiré ma fic 'mauvaise rencontre ' celle avec le sanglier et le cerf…. Ahalala je hais ff.net.. maintenant si vous voulez lire cette fic, elle est sur mon site 

bon, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews….

**The**** french** : Alors toi aussi t'était en plein bac ? moi jai juste passé le bac de francais cette année, mais l'année prochaine je sens que je vais souffrir, surtt que je suis en S alors phisik ac un coeff 7… berk….. chui cintete que ma fic t'es permis de te changer un peu les esprits.. mouarf comem quoi c'est utile des fics parfois…J'espere que ça c'est bin passé… Pi sinon, tenf é po c'est po si grave que tu m'est po laissé de review a tt les chaps…..vala c tt

**Nina Malfoy** : Dsl pour le temps que j'ai mit, mais bon, javait du boulot, pi comem on ma enlever une de mes fics, je n'avait plus acces a la page d'upload pendant un tit moment alors…..

**Mione**** 11** : bin, pour la suite, ya l'explication juste au dessus….

**Prune :** Eh oui, tavait de l'action la, j'espere que ça ta plu, pak moi tk jai aimé… c'est zarb, comemnt que c'est quasiment que des filles qui reclament des lemon hein ? serions nous perverses ? p-e pour moi….mais bon ….Chui dsl pour le temps que jai mit, mais bon, jai expliqué c'est po ma fote, surtt que en comparaison, 'mauvaise rencontre était moins pire que celel ci, mais bon, ça na pa plu a des ^personnes de ff ji peut rien je la remettrait un de ces 4…..vala , j'espere que tu as aimé ce chap…

**Mangafana**** :** Bin, je supoz que tu as ressorti ta bassine la ? elle est remplie jusqu'à quel nivo, enfin tant que ton father i te prend po en tr1 de baver ça ira… jimagine la scene 'pk ta besoin du bassine ? ' ' Euh…. Pak taper ça me fatigue et qd je fatigue je suis comem les chien je tire la langue et je bave ' ' Ne te moque pas de moi ! Que regarde tu a lordi ?' *mangafana etaint ac precipitation l'ordi * 'pk ta fé ça ? ' ' pak ta po vu ? allait yavoir un virus ! i fo absolument eteindre lordi dans ces moments la.. mais des qu'il se rallume je fait historic et je te montre ce que je regardait' *managafana va dans historique et prend un site pourrave sur les chasseur de saumon scandinave , son père content s'en va…..* moiarf, c'est cool non ?

**Kaima**** :** Chui total dacc ac toa mais malheureusement, je n'y pe rin pak je ne suis pas l'oteur , sinon, tenf é po les chaps i oré doublé de longeur… moaurf….

**Lullule**: hello, dsl pour le tps que jai mit mais on c t po que ma fote….ton expression ma bin fé marrer, pak ché moi bouffer la guele a qqun c lengueler ché toa aussi ? dc now qd on m'dit  'tain on c'est boofé la gueule t'imagine mm po ' bin jme met a rire, et tt le monde me regarde de travers… mouarf…

7 reviews ?? moi tro contente !! On va voir si le lemond e ce chap va vs poussez a m'en laisser un peu plus…..


	10. attirance brulante

Disclaimer : les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : le titre de ce chap est a l'origine 'I can't get you out of my head' la chanson, Je ne l'ai pas traduite, car je trouvait ça mieux comme ça, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ça veut dire 'je ne peut pas t'enlever de mon esprit' mais je trouve que sa sonne mieux en anglais.

Ce chap. est du point de vue de Draco

**Chap9 : Je ne peut pas te sortir de ma tête.**

Draco était allongé dans son lit, regardant sans expression le haut de son baldaquin Cela faisait quasiment deux heures qu'il était comme ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil a la pendule sur le mur gauche.

Une seule pensée lui venait a l'esprit une seule. Cette nuit il était dans Potter. Pourquoi est ce que je ne peut pas m'arrêter d'y penser ? Juste arrêter !

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux et cela ne lui causa qu'un gémissement de frustration.. C'était de la folie… C'était Potter pour L'amour de Dieu ! Le garçon qui m'a enculé….. Quel beau titre…

Draco se leva sans un bruit et sorti de son lit. Il enfila son pantalon noir, un pull noir charbon en laine et ces bottines en peu de Dragon, noires aussi.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune. Il sorti sa baguette pour conjurer un feu qui apparu dans la cheminée. Il commença a courir autour de la salle commune, espérant que l'exercice physique l'aiderait a sortir Potter de sa tête.

Ça ne l'aida pas. Tout ce que ça faisait, c'était lui rappeler le corps musclé de Potter. Ses hanches fines, ces épaules et ses bras musclés ses jambes robustes…Il refusait de penser a d'autres parties du corps de Potter, Même si cette nuit ça avait été tout simplement incroyable. Il voulait oublier. Ce n'était pas comme si sa allait se reproduire. C'était fini une bonne fois pour toute, et qu'on en parle plus.

« Draco ? »Demanda une douce voix hésitante. Pansy.

« Pansy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout a cette heure ? »Demanda Draco, ne la regardant pas, mais continuant sa course

« Je rentre de mon rendez vous avec Justin »Répondit t-elle avec une forte touche d'inquiétude dans la voix. »Qu'est ce qui ne a pas Draco ? D'abord tu n'écoute pas en potion, qui est ton cour Préféré et maintenant, tu cours dans la salle commune a une heure du matin. Si tu as un probleme, tu peut m'en parler tu sais ? »

Draco s'arrêta et la regarda. En effet, elle rentrait bien de son rendez avec Justin. Ces fringues étaient légèrement en désordre, et ces yeux étincelaient. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil, les genoux au menton, le regardant comme si elle attendait quelque chose. En faite elle attendait bien quelque chose, qu'il lui parle.

« Je… »Commença t-il « Oh putain ! J'ai couché avec Potter! »

D'abord Pansy eut le souffle coupé, puis se remettant de ses émotion elle se pencha vers Draco « C'était comment ? »

« Pansy ! T'es sensée m'aider ! »siffla Draco

« Ah bon ? bon, ok, mais tu devras me donner des détails croustillants après ! » Lui dit-elle le faisant jurer sur la tête de sa mère qu'il le ferrait.

« Bon, alors quel est le probleme ? t'as baisé un des plus beau et plus chaud gars de l'école.. »Demanda Pansy, ne voyant pas vraiment ou était le probleme avec ça..

« Quel est le probleme ? »Répéta-il incrédule « C'est ce putain d'Harry Potter !C'est ça le probleme ! ma plus incroyable expérience sexuelle était avec mon pire ennemi ! »

« la plus incroyable expérience sexuelle de ta vie ? Wow »Souffla Pansy admirative « Donc t'e renversé parce que tu veux Potter mais… je ne suis pas sure de voir ou est le probleme la… Si tu as envie de Potter, va et prend la…C'est tout… je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus. »

« mais je n'ai pas envie de lui ! »Cracha t-il froidement. « Bon, ok peut etre que j'ai envie de lui, mais je ne l'aime pas !C'est sa le probleme, je ne l'aime pas, mais j'ai envie de lui. »

« Alors tu le déteste ? »Suggéra Pansy étonnée.

« Non.. je ne le déteste pas, c'est juste que je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprécie pas… »

Pansy Souri « Alors baise le la nuit, et insulte le durant la journée.. Problème résolu ! Bonne nuit ! »

Avec cette phrase elle se leva de son siège avec une énergie étonnante pour une heure du matin et monta quatre a quatre les marches qui menaient a son dortoir.

Draco la regarda un moment partir. Le baiser la nuit et l'insulter le jour, elle avait dit. Ça pourrait marcher.. Et peu etre que si il couchait encore une fois avec Potter il serait capable de tout oublier…

***fin du chapitre 9***

Vala encore un chap de fini, qui est a mon gout bien trop court… bon alor s zen avez pensé quoi ?

Mais maintenant, en vaant pour les réponses aux reviews!!^^'

**Maryange**:Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les compliemnts, sof que j'i po tro compris pk tu m'apelait cristi.... mais bon, moi c'est Sandrine, mais bon....Aalala decidement les fans de Dracounet sont partout, chui envahi.. moi chui + fan de Siri ou Lucius....Et comme ta vu les chapitres sont arrivés assez vite!!^^

**Sindra**: o depart jai po comprit dequoi tu parlé... Mais on dit explicite po illicite.... pak ds les prochains chap ya un truc illicite, mais je comprenait po la , mais c bon g capté.. moi j'm qd c explicite ^^ c'est qd mm meiux! .^^' Mais pour qu'il y ai un peu plus que le sexe, il va leur falloir du tps pour s'en rendre... C'est quand même chacun la personne qu'ils haissent le plus alors... Fo po trop leur en demander.

**Cho:** Mouarf!! Tu l'a trouvé le mot!! hihihihi!! enfin p-e qu'inconciemment il s'm mais bon, de la a leur faire avouer... fodré les torturer et encore!^^ le prochain Lemon... il est pour je ne sait po tro qd...le 12je crois, mais C'est po aussi... que clui du 8....

**Mangafana: **Fé gaffe!! Ton inondation va bintot recouvrir ton ordi et tu pourra mm pu lire de bo lemon!!!fo ecoper.. ça va pa arranger la mare d'a coté ça, mais bon, o moins tu pourra mettre ça sur le dos de la flotte, surtt quil pleur aujourd'hui

**Mimi:** C'est pas grave si tu m'avait pas mis de reviews pour le chap d'avant, au moins la j'en ai une! Decidement, tout le monde prend des abvoirs ou des abssines!! ^^' lol! Pi si i se disaient des le depart qu'ils s'aiment y'oré pu vraiment d'histoire, mais bon chui qd mm de ton avis, mais eux ils veulent pas se l'avouer, pak imagine que tu tombe amoureux de ta pire ennemie... bin euh, chui po sure que tu pourré te l'avoué, moi tk je pourré po!!^^'

**LolieShing:** Hello! Chui tres contente que tu aimes cette fic. Pi si la review est po longue c po grave, pak de toute facon, un wow ça me fé tres tres plaisir^^' Bon ça a été vite ce chap o moins no?

**Lullule:** Hello!! moi j'ador comment ils se haissent toi ossi?!!^^'contente que le clin d'oeil a la dinide et la semance t'es fé rire, moi ossi ça m'avait bin fé rire^^' pour se lecher la gueule je connaissait, mais po se bougffer la gueule, comme quoi suiant ou habite, bin les expresion é changent du tout au tout ! ^^ lol! Encore merci pr les compliments!

**Celine S.**: Merci enormement pour les compliemnts et les encouragements!

8reviews?? merci bcp a tous!! essayez de battre se record!!!

  
  



	11. chapitre11

Disclaimer : les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

Ndt : le titre de ce chap est a l'origine 'I can't get you out of my head' la chanson, Je ne l'ai pas traduite, car je trouvait ça mieux comme ça, pour ceux qui ne savent pas ça veut dire 'je ne peut pas t'enlever de mon esprit' mais je trouve que sa sonne mieux en anglais.

C 'est le point de vue de Harry ici

**Chap10: I can't Get you out of my head.**

Harry était allongé dans son lit regardant fixement le baldaquin. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était comme ca. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se dit en jettant un coup d'oeil a l'horloge accrochée en face de son lit. 

A la meme heure , la nuit dernière, Malfoy était en moi, pensa t'il en se sentant un peu vide. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empecher de penser a ca? Pourquoi? C'était Malfoy putain!

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit grognement de frustration. C'était impensable...C'était Malfoy ...Je ne suis plus le garcon qui a survecu mais le garcon qu'a baisé avec l'ennemi....Quel splendide titre!

Harry se glissa silencieusement de son lit et enfila un jean , un pull vert foncé copirighté Weasley et ces vielles chaussures marron.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune et fit un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaitre un feu dans la cheminée. Il commenca a courir dans la salle commune, esperant que l'exercice physique l'aiderait a oublier un peu Malfoy. Mais ce fut plutot le contraire, ca ne fit que lui rappeler les muscles de Malfoy...

Ses hanches minces, sa poitrine robuste ses jambes musclées.. Il refusa mentalment d'aller plus loin... meme si pourtant la nuit dernière c'était ... totalement incroyable. Non! Harry oublie ca!! Oublie je te dis! Ce n'est pas comme si ca allait se reproduire!!!!!

« Harry? »Demanda une douce voix , un peu hésitante. Hermione.

« Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais debout? »Demanda Harry, sans meme la regarder, continuant a courir.

« J'ai oublié d'ecrire quelque chose d'important dans mon devoir d'Histoire de la magie. J'ai oublié de parler de l'influence de Groll le puant dans la révolution de 1752. »Répondit-elle quelque peu inquiète. « Est ce que tu vas bien Harry? D'abord, tu n'écoute pas en potion, le cour le moins approprié pour partir dans une quelconque réverie, et maintenant, tu te retrouve a une heure du matin a courrir tout autour de la salle commune! Tu peux tout me dire! »

Harry la regarda. En effet, elle venait bien de finir son devoir, qu'elle n'avait de toute maniere pas a rendre avant la semaine prochaine, elle portait dans ces bras des tonnes de livres, des plumes et des rouleaux de parchemins. Mais elle posa tout ceci sur une table et s'assit dans un fauteuil, le regardant comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Je..... »Commenca-t-il hesitant « Oh, par l'enfer, j'ai couché avec Malfoy hier! »

Hermione déglutit et se pencha vers lui « C'était comment? »

« Hermione! Tu es sensée m'aider!!! »Dit Harry un peu surpris. Enfin pas tant que ca, parce que si il y'avait bien quelque chose que seul lui (et ron) savait c'était bien que Hermione avait l'esprit bien deplacé. Elle savait parfaitement comment distraire les deux garcons en racontant toutes sortes de descriptions tres vivantes et anatomiquement correctes d'actes variés. Et c'était celle d'eux trois qui avait le plus d'experience dans se domaine.

« Je suis sensée t'aider? Oh... d'accord, mais il faudra que tu me raconte des détails juteux apres! »Dit-elle le lui faisant prommettre sur la tête de la mort de Voldemort, a moins que voldemort ne le tue avant! « Donc ou est le probleme? Tu as baisé avec l'un des gars les plus chauds de Poudlard! »Continua-t-elle , ne voyant pas vraiment ou était le probleme. 

« Ou est le problème????? »repeta-t-il incredule « C'est se putain de Draco Malfoy!C'est sa le problème! Ma plus incroyable experience sexuelle de toute ma vie était avec mon pire ennemi! »

« La plus incroyable experience sexuelle de ta vie? Wow! Il faudra decidement que tu me racontes ca en detail!!! Donc, tu es degouté parce que tu desire Malfoy et..... je suis desolée, j'ai peur de ne toujours pas voir ou est le problème ici! Si tu veux Malfoy, vas-y sort et trouve le! »

« Mais je ne le desire pas! »Dit il amerement. « Enfin, si peu être que je le desire, mais je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'apprecie pas! C'est sa le problème! »

« Tu le deteste? »Demanda Hermione etonnée.

« Non, je ne le hais pas! C'est juste...Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Alors couche avec lui le soir et insulte le dans la journée! Problème résolu! Bonne nuit! »

Et avec cetet phrase, elle se leva reprit ses livres et se dirigea vers son dortoir avec un peu trop de vitalité pour une heure du matin.

Coucher avec lui la nuit et l'insulter la journée....Ca pourrait marcher.... Et peut être que si il baisait encore une fois avec Malfoy, peut être qu'il serait capable de tirer un trait et de passer a autre chose.

***Fin du chapitre***

voilà, il est un peu court ce chapitre non? En tout cas, desolée si il y'a plus de fautes d'ortho, mais je n'ai plus word, donc plus de correcteur automatique.... dsl....

Note de l'auteur: je sait , j'ai fait Hermione ressemblant a Pansy, mais je deteste voir Hermione en vierge effarouchée.. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être aventureuse sexuellement?^^ vous ne regarderez plus les filles coincées de votre conaissance de la meme maniere apres....

Bon, maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews.

Celine.s : Je sait que les chaps sont bien trop court -_- malheureusement, je ne suis que la gentille tradutrice ^^. T'en fé pas la suite, maintenant, je vais aller plus vite parce que je veux le mettre avant d'aller en vacance. Ce qui se passe 19juillet, je vais tacher de mettre toute la fic d'ici la...^^

Maryange: Merci merci bcp! Je suis tres contente bin pour la vitesse bah ça va venir vite!!!

Willow: Lol c zarb tador cette fic pour la même raison que moi ^^' Vive les lemon!!! En fete la frase a Pansy elle en a amusé po mal!^^ T'en fé po pour la suite elle vient vite lo, en fete g quasiment fini toute la fic! Et chui dacc pour tt tes ViVES.... sof quepour les slashs, yen a des tant mal ecrit que j'm po...^^ pourtant vive les lsash! En fete jen ai lu po mal de slash, mais c la 1ere fic slash que j'ecrit, ou presque.. mais apres ça viendra, en fete javai une idée de slash en tete, mais je vais attendre davoir fini le 5, pour voir si il n'y a rien qui aille contre dedans, ac un couple encore plus zarb que tt ce que jai fait!^^'lol vala bizzz

Mara: Merci enormément pour ta longue review, et ta rep est en mail!^^'

LolieShing: T'en fé pas j'etait aussi en vac-ss ordi non pu chui en manque la , c'est pour ça que la suite de mes fics se fait attendre, surtt que je vien de commencer une nouvelle fic.. un slash ss doute, pas sur encore, mais tk une new...Ten fé po les emotion moi non pu jai po tant d'expression comme et ton 'wow' est tres.. expressif ^^ Par contre a partir de maintenant, jai pu davance, mais bon, c'est pas bin grave, en une heure normalment je tradui un chap, alors il suffit que je me garde une heure dans mon emploi du tps, qué po du tt surbooké! Bin oui C'est les vac....

Vicius Malfoy: Je le sait bien, mais je trouvait ça vraiment vulgaire et surtt pas vraiment realiste.. Mais je conné po non pu de couple comme ça, mais quelqu'un qui hurle encule moi, ché po je trouve po ça tres...je p^refere mes parafrases. Pak mm si j'aime les lemon, la vulgarité me semblait la deplacée... et pi je fé qqun de mes arrangement dans cette fic (capote!!!)

Val: Tu voi quelle fic porte le titre que tu m'as trouvé! Chui tres contente de voir que tu l'aime.. D'ailleur si je me rap bin c'est grace a twwo, le vieu forum que j'ai connu cette fic, pak qqun avait demandé quelle était la pire fic sur Hp, la plus explicite, et qqun avait repondu cette fic en anglais, jlai lue mais ya eu un delai de plus de 6 moi pour que je la traduise pak personne me repondait qd je demandé a l'auteur.. Pour twwo, je la mettrai bin, mais bon, comme C'est tres tres long a mettre et que je peu pas uploader des .ht ça triske de me prendre du tps, je mettrai dab mes fic en une partie.... moi en general j'm les slash seulment pak ça me fé rire, celui la ma dailleur féte bin rire, mais je ne ri pas du fete que se soit des pd, men tape de ça, mais a cause de la guimauve qu'il y'a souvent dedans, les 'mon amour je t'aimerai eternellement' ... pffffffffffff..... ça arriva jms ces trucs... la c'est plus de la haine.

  
  


Voilà C'est tout pour aujourd'hui!! a bientôt!!! et sachez que j'aime toujours autant les reviews!!!

  
  


  
  


  
  



	12. chap11

Disclaimer : les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

_En avant pour le 11eme chapitre, on se rapproche de la fin, et je traduis de plsu en plus, parce que je vais bientôt recevoir mon tome 5 en anglais alors, faut bein que je soit tres bein preparée, donc je me sert aussi de mon dico le moins possib, comme je n'zai plus word, je ne peut plus me servir du traducteur automatique alors faut que je fasse travailler mes meninges...^^'_

_C'est le point de vue de Harry_

**Chap11: Dormir avec l'ennemi**

Le jour suivant, Harry était debout, près de la cabane de Hagrid avec Ron et Hermione, attendant que le cour de soin aux creatures magiques commence. Ces yeux se portèrent instantanément sur Malfoy dès le moment ou celui ci fit son apparition.

Les yeux de Malfoy croisèrent les siens puis se detournèrent. Harry continua de le regarder, autant par reflexe que par envie , discretement, du coin de l'oeil. Il remarqua que Crabbe et Goyle c'etaient un peu eloigné pour voir la nouvelle creature de Hagrid et que Malfoy c'était deplacé vers l'arrière. Il était désormais le dernier, personne n'etait derrière lui. 

Et sous les yeux de Harry, Malfoy disparut. Il reaparru quelque temps plus tard, entouré d'une lueur argentée. Il regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Harry sentit un mouvement embarrassant d'un de ses membres sous son pantalon.

Harry se glissa discretement derrière Ron et Hermione qui étaient en train de se disputer a voix basse et finit par arriver a la toute fin du groupe d'élèves. Il prononca le sort et disparu. Il le murmura a nouveau en y incluant le nom de Malfoy. Il reaparru entouré d'une lueur dorée.

Malfoy lui murmura « Mon dortoir » et Harry hocha silencieusement de la tête. Il ne voualit pas specialement entrer dans le dortoir des serpentard, mais il avait envie de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort que la dernière fois. Il avait reussi a tenir deux jours et une nuit sans Malfoy entre la première et la deuxième fois, mais la sa ne faisait qu'une journée, et il ne voulait pas tenir un jour de plus.

Les deux adolescents se rendirent rapidement dans le dongeon des serpentards.

« Draco Rocks! »Dit Malfoy avec un petit sourire. Harry se renfogna quelque peu en entendant le mot de passe mais suivit Draco a travers la salle commune. Ils grimpèrent silencieusement les escaliers emmenant au dortoir des garcons de septième année.

Dès que Harry entra dans la pièce, il fut poussé en arrière sur ce qu'il supposa être le lit de Malfoy. Le blond verouilla la porte et regarda Harry.Il se passa la langue sur les levres, tandis que Harry commencait a s'impatienter.

« Ne joue pas a ça! »Ordonna-t-il a Malfoy, la voix un peu enrouée.

***fin du chapitre***

_et oui, C'est fini, vous savez sans doute ce qu'il va y avoir dans le prochain chapitre * toutes les lectrices : UN LEMONNNNN!!!!!!!* eh bein vous avez raison de penser ça!!!_

eh voilà, c'est fini...... Bon maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews.

**Clau**: Hello! Chui tres contente que tu aimes cette fic. Et pius pour une fois j'ai été bien vite.... ^^ Malheureusement, il n'y a que 14chaps de fait, et C'est c'est le 11eme... et j'ai peur que l'auteur ai arrêté ça fic....alors ça risque de me poser qq pbs...

**Willow25**: Hum... la fautes aux hormones.. moi 'jen suis pas convaincue... Y'a plus que ça je pense, et du moins j'espere.. mais ils vivent pour moi une sorte d'amour purement sado masochisme. En fete je n'aime pas les slash fé just pour fer un slash, je prefere quand il y'a une vraie histoire, et C'est comme les fic d'hetero je supporte po les romans a l'o derose, alors slash ou po slash, les 'je t'mrai toujours....' ça me laisse assez froide.....

**Lolie Shing:** sissi un chap en une heure, C'est hyper rapide, je m'ettrai a peine 30min a l'ecrire en french si c'était pas une traduce, alors... Et pour le moment jai traduit aussi le suivant, le 12..et tte faocn en ce moment j'ai du temps, il fait trop chaud pour sortir (40° a l'ombre???? tu te rend compte, c'est po naturel!!!!!!!!) alors je reste a la maison, je ne reste pas tres longtemps a lordi d'affilée, pak il est en haut et qu'en haut il fait plus chaud, mais quand même, j'ai du temps...Je hais ce temps.. je veux vivre en siberie!!!! ou au pays des frigo (*voici venu le temps des rires et glacon, dans l'ile au frigo ou c'est tout les jour le glacier* Desolée c'était plus fort que moi) 

**Cecile.s**: Ten fé po jten ve po de te repeter surtt pour me dire ça!!^^

**Lululle**: Ouaip c'est sur que comme soluce, sexe la nuit et insulte la journée, j'etait morte moi en lisant ça!!!!!

**Agatha Brume -pour toutes ces reviews-** Merci merci beauocup, surotut tant de reviews, merci!! pour els chaps tro court, ça me laisse aussi sur ma fin ça mais malheureuseument chui que la traductrice, sinon, les chaps seraient plus long, mais bon, je n'y peut plus rin.. Pour Hermione, en fete moi j'l'imaginai pas comme ça -pak coté sexualité de la Hermione, jlui donne que Rogue ou Draco- mais c'ets bien fendart, comme pour pansy qui en fete, dans cette fic est pas la connasse des livres...

vala c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, dsl pour le temps que j'ai mit mais j'etait en vacances alors....


	13. chap12

Disclaimer : les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

_C'est le point de vue de Draco ici...en passant Vive eminem!! po rapport! Enfin si , Draco me fé penser a eminem et pi chui en train d'ecouter eminem na!!!!_

_Bon en passant, je suis totalement desolée du temps que j'ai mis pour traduire ce chapitre, enfin plutot pour le poster, mais non seulement, ff ne marchais quasiment pas, mais en plus avec l'ecoel et tout ça, je n'avait plus vraiment de temps, mis je promet d'esssayer d'aller vite pour le prochain. J'aii été très touchée des nombreuses reviews que j'ai reuc ainsi que par ceux qui ont eu le courage de me laisser un mail, ça ma fait chaud au coeur, et je suis vraiment desolée de vous avoir fait attendre.._

**Chap12: Dormir avec l'ennemi**

Draco regarda Potter. Ce dernier était étalé sur le lit du blond. Mignon....Pensa Draco avant de se frapper mentalment pour avoir pensé ça!

Je vais le dévorer, se dit-il avant de se jeter sur Potter. Il embrassa ses cheveux noirs passionément en quittant ses fringues.

« Tu portes trop de fringues. »Dit Draco se détachant des levres de Potter avec frustration.

« Désolé... le prochain coup je viendrait nu sous ma robe. »Dit potter sombrement en commencant a enlever ses propres affaires. »

« Bonne idée! »Dit Draco serieusement en enlevant sa robe.

Potter avait enlevé sa robe et commencait a défaire sa cravate aux couleurs de griffondor.

« Stop! »S'écria soudainement Draco.

Harry s'arreta et le regarda, surpris.

« Garde ta cravate comme ça.... »Dit Draco. Il s'approcha, poussa la cravate en arrière et regarda les boutons de la chemise du griffondor,Il la deboutonna mais ne la lui enleva pas.... Il debarrassa rapidement Potter de son pantalon , son calecon ses chaussures et ses chausettes. Si bien qu'il laissa a Potter seulement sa cratave rouge et or et sa chemise au blason de la maison du lion.

Draco ouvrit en plus grand la chemise du brun et s'attaqua a sa poitrine, l'embrassant et la léchant. Draco entendit le Griffondor grogner et sourit.

« Oh putain! Vas-y Draco! »Grogna Potter en passant ces maisn dans les cheveux de Draco.

Draco s'arreta net.

« Oh merde! Désolé! Malfoy! Je voulait dire Malfoy! »Dit Potter tandis que Draco secouait la tete. Les maisn de Potter etaient toujours dans ces cheveux. Le griffondor avait quasiment l'air aussi choqué que lui d'entendre d'entendre le premnom du serpentard dans sa bouche.

« On en est a s'apeller par nos prénoms maintenant? Desolé, je ne crois pas avoir recu le mémo. »Dit le blond froidement

« Ecoute, c'est sorti tout seul, je-- »Mais les mots ne sortirent pas, la bouche de Draco sur la sienne empechant...

Sans prononcer un mot de plus, Draco embrassa et lecha et carressa Potter tandis se dernier commencait a lui en demander plus.

« Baise moi Malfoy, Baise moi MAINTENANT!!!!! »

Comme Potter lui demandait, Draco sorti une capote (1) s'en vetit, et sans prendre le temps d'utiliser un quelconque gel se glissa dans le brun. Les deux gémirent.

Draco commenca ces va et veint dans Potter et les deux garçons bougèrent ensemble en rythme jusqu'à arriver a l'orgasme, qui ne tarda pas....

Draco s'écroula sur le griffondor, haletant, en attendant que son coeur se remette a battre normalment. Cela le repugnait de perdre le contact phisique avec Potter...Les premières fois il avait été capable de repousser Potter apres avoir rasasié ces besoins mais c'était devenu de plus plus fort et il ne pouvait pas le repousser. C'était deja quelque chose de dur que d'arreter de le regarder.

Leur relation avait prit un tournant definitif. C'était plus que du sexe cette fois. Tout les deux avaient touché a quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose contre lequel ils ne pouvaient lutter. Mais aucun des deux ne se sentait le courage d'affronter ça maintenant.

Draco sentit les bras de Potter l'entourer doucement. Aucun ne fit un mouvement pour se degager, aucun ne parlait.

Draco ferma les yeux et respira lentement,il pouvait sentir le parfum si particulier de Potter. C'était agréable. Bizarrement, il se sentait plus en sécurité dans les bras de Potter qu'il en l'avait été depuis un temps eloigné.

Draco tomba dans le sommeil.

***fin du chapitre***

ça y est!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILS S'EN SONT RENDU COMPTE!!!! YYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA! Bon le chapitre est toujours trop court mais yiihhhhaaaaa!!!!!

(1) Vous tenez vraiment a le savoir? Jlai inventée......dsl c'est plus fort que moi je ne peut m'en empcher....

Bon desolée pour le temps que j'ai mis moi , mais bon.. J'espere que vous me pardonnerez

**Caroline Black:** Lol, oui ils sont totalement enragés ^^ . je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas ça trop vulgaire, car j'ai fait mon possible pour que ça ne le soit pas...C'est vrai que dans le fic originelle ya que des 'fuck' partout..u_u Pour la longueur des chaps ça me frustre autant que toi..u_u mais bon c'est le choix de l'auteur. Il y'a bien une suite encore deux chaps pour être exacte mais malheureusement, pour moi lme 14 n'est absolument pas une fin et l'auteur n'a plus rien uploadé depuis un an.... u_u je ne sait pas comment je ferais

**Celine S**: Merci merci!!! Je me demande encore pk tu attendait ce chapitre .. lol

**Lululle**: lol chui contente que tu adores ^^

**Mya Black**: je suis desolée... (je crois que je vais doire ça a tout lé monde moa ) Je suis desolée de tout ce temps... pardon

**Cho3**: Ton enthousiasme fit plaisir a voir, mais malheureusement, j'ai mis très très trop longtemps a traduire... pardon u_u

**Clau**: ce que tu dis est très très juste mais malheureuseusement l'auteur ne repond a aucun de mes mails. Cela faisait deja longtemps que je lui ecrivait avant même de commencer a traduire pour avoir (lautorisation de traduire, amsi elle ne m'a jamais repondu, j'ai quand même traduit. Mais elle ne repond plus et n'a plus uploader une seule de ces fics depuis ché po combien de temps.. Alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de suite...u_u

**Lolishing: **Comment ça il m'rrive de delirer? Nan voyons, je ne me sens absolument pas cocnernée..mdrrr.. Wow w quand jai vu ta reviews je me suis dit que javait vraiment mis du temps, en effet, on paralait de la chaleur caniculaire a cette epoque, et la on est même pas en novembre et il gele deja u_u pfuit ke le temps est zarb quand il s'y met , mais bon, je prefere avoir froid que chaud...au moins quand il fait froid on peut trouver moyen de se rechauffer alorsque quand il fait chaud..... Pour Draco Rock , pour moi ça equivaut a peu pres a Draco powwaa, dragon en foces ou un truc de se genre... Pour être assailie de fans me supliant davoir la suite, je ne dirai pas assailli, pak la je le reconnai j'ai mis du yemps, e,n faite je ne suis quasiment pas revenue sur ff pendant tout le temps oujavai cour alors sa explique tout ça....u_u mais en effet, ils sont nombreux, et je 'men etonne !!!^^ vala j'espere que cette attente na po été trop longue ...

**Lilabeth:** Hello! C po grave si tavé po reviewer avant.. lol tk je suis contente que t'm ^^

**Agatha Brume:**... protester auprés de l'auteur... qu'est ce que j'aimerai..... u_u

**Kate Malfoy: **T'etait pas sur twwo toa? Lol ! Tk dsl pour le tps

**Enyo**: hello. Toa aussi ça te fé rire de voir Hermione comme ça? Lol bah ouais apres tout elle a bin droit aux plaisirs de la chair elle aussi ^^ mdrrrrrrrr... pour les capotes je trouve sa important même si se n'est qu'une fic, un pov et banale fic , et que c'est pas la bible nan plus , je me rend comptetout les jours que pourtant ça n'est pas gravé dans les esprit.. Pourtant au lycée normalment on est informé u_u, mais bon vé pas raconterma vie la ^^ tk dsl pour le temps 

**Tolkiane**: Bah oui ça se fini la !! lol just pour vous mettre en condition, vous faire un peu baver et vous laissez sur votre fin ^^

**Clau, Yuki-chan et les autres **: merci de m'avoir reclamé la suite a cors et a cri (lol) vous avez donné kle courage de m'y remettre ^^ 

Plus de treizes de reviews!!!! Merci merci vous tous!!!!!

Vala c fini pour aujourd'hui!! Si vous voulez me fer plaisir , allez lire mes autres fics, lol ou laissez moa une review!!!!

  
  



	14. chap13

Disclaimer : les persos sont a JKR, et l'histoire est a Courteney.. C'est deprimant.. En faite y'a même pas l'histoire qui m'appartient..mais la traduction est a moi (quoi ? ça me console !)

**Warning **: **Slash et scènes explicites**

_Ndt : Notes de la traductrice(de Miss-padfoot)_

_Nda : Notes de l'auteur (de Courteney)_

_Voici le chapitre 13 enfin, dites vous, mais ça veux aussi dire que c'est beintot la fin, avec otut les problèmes que ça me pose..u_u_

_c'est le point de vue de draco_

Chapitre 13: Attraction fatale

Draco se reveilla, se sentant merveilleusement envelopé dans une douce chaleur. Sa couverture était enroulée autour de son dos, et il pouvait entendre un coeur battre dans son oreille. Draco se peletonna contre cetet douce source de chaleur... Il était en même temps un peu désapointé.. Depuis quand est ce que son oreiller avait des battements de coeur?

Petit a petit il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas sur son oreiller. Il était actuellement étalé sur un corps humain. 

_Putain de merde _

Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne et tandis que cette information arrivait à son subconcient, il sauta du lit et commenca a mettre rapidement ces affaires. Il se risqua a jeter un coup d'oeil a Potter, et se rendit compte avec soulagement que le griffondor était encore endormi.

Apres avoir mis son pantalon, Draco s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Potter tandit qu'il boutonnait sa chemise. Je suppose que pas mal de gens le trouvent attirant se dit-il. Ces cheveux emmélés qui donnent tout le temps l'impression qu'il vient juste de sortir du lit, ces profond yeux verts , ces lèvres roses généreuses – Ok , ok, arrête la Draco pensa-t-il, Il devenait un peu trop bizarre a son goût....

Il se leva et ramassa sa robe, qu'il avait laissé par terre. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait sortir de la avant même que Potter ne se reveille. Il enfila sa robe, pris ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, puis sorti dans la salle commune. Il s'assit sur un des nombreux fauteuil pour mettre ses chaussettes. Tandis qu'il laçait ses chaussures il réalisa qu'il était toujours invisible.Réflechissant rapidement, il reprononca la formule afin d'etre totalement invisible, a tout le monde y comprit pour Potter.

Draco se pencha en arrière, appuyant son dos sur le dossier du fauteuil, et refléchit au nouveau tournant qu'avait prit sa relation avec Potter. Cette satanée attraction insatiable envers l'attrapeur de griffondor lui avait toujours parue étrange, et il avait toujours été perdu quand il essayait de se l'expliquer.

Bien, il n'avait jamais été capable de la comprendre, mais il avait pu l'analyser. Ce n'était que du désir. Ça n'allait pas plus loin que cela. Aussi longtemps qu'il en avait été persuadé il aurait pu dormir avec Potter sans s'en angoisser plus que ça.. Mais aujourd'hui les choses avaient changé....

Il semblait qu'il n'était plus tant que sa repugné a l'idée de passer du temps avec Potter, qui d'ailleurs était toujours endormi.

Cela avait été agréable de se reveillé tendrement allongé dans les bras de quelqu'un. Quand Draco c'était eveillé, pendant un moment il avait cru que c'était quelqu'un qui l'aimait. Quelqu'un qui le protegerait et qui serait toujours la pour lui.

Et puis la realité avait deferlé sur lui, écrasant ses doux reves. Il c'était chatié lui même pour avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

Ça ne veux pas dire que je l'aime , se dit-il enervé.

°~*Fin du 13eme chapitre*~°

_voilà ce chapitre est fini, je suis desolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a l'ecrire , pardon, ais j'ai du bulot, plein de sites a m'occuper, des tonens de fic, et surtout l'ecole u_u. Malheuresement, c'est le dernier chapitre que l'auteur a publié. Cela fait plus d'un an que sa en est au même point, et elle ne repond même pas a mes mails, je ne sait donc toujours pas quoi faire....._

Dedicace spéciale: En allant voir mes reviews, je me suis rendue compte -si je me suis pas trompée de ligne- qu'il y'avait plus de 100reviews.. je voulait donc vous en remercier, a vous tous, qui suivez cette traduction, mais je suis desolée qu'en anglais cette fic n'ai po été continuée, je ne sait donc pas quoi faire, pardon...

Maintenant, en avant pour les reponses aux reviews!!!

**Lululle**: personellement, je pense que c'est totu simplement qu'ils le savaient au fond, amis qu'il refusaient de se l'avour, quand on tombe amoureux (se) de quelqu'un qu'on hait, on prefere souvent nier, plutot que d'assumer, du moins pour mii c'est comme ça ^^ 

**Caroline Black:** la vulgarité n'est pas derangeante pour certain, mais ecrire une fic en mettant qu'il l'enculait a tout bout de champs, je ne trouvait pas ça très esthétique. J'aime ecrire des scènes explicites, mais je recherche quand même un peu l'esthtisme, même quand c'est dur a trouvr. Nous avons le chance en francais de pouvoir dire ce genre de chose de manière plus elegante alors pourquoi s'en priver ^^.. mais par cotnre, je suis pour les scènes bien hard, c'est beaucoup plus trippant. Je susi dacc avec toi , bcp de fic catalogée en R sont beaucoup trop smooth....quitte a faire du R autant faire du hard ^^ mdrrrr .. je pense que j continuerai a ecrire cette fic, quitte a ne plus faire qu'un seul chapitre, ou deux, mais je en peut pas laisser mes lecteurs comme ça... Quand c'est moi même qui abandonne des fics, je les abandonens, mais la, je n'ai po envie d'abandonner, je le ferait sans doute, sans son accord, etant donné qu'elle ne m'aura pas repondu u_u

**Celine.S:** Nan je demande po pk *mais ya que des perverse fan de lemon ici ou koa? * Et toa alors tu es koa? *Oui , bon moi aussi* ^^

**Cho3:** Merci pour les compliemnt, je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic ^^ quand au prochain chapitre, maintenant, ils devraient aller vite ^^ . Quand a Pansy, je pense que la pansy de l'auteur n'aurait pas de crise cardiaque, ici pansy n'est pas une groupie de Draco....Moi je l'm bien celle la de pansy, amis dans les livre je suis comme toa, je l'm po du tout!! 

**Miya Black:** Ten fé po je continue la traduce, quoi qu'il arrive!!!! ^^ enfin tant que j'ai de la matière a traduire...*

**Urumi**: en effet ils sont po très très rapide du cervo pour ce qui est des sentiment u_u enfin , bon , on leur en veux po .. par contre tu auras attendu un mois avant d'avoir la suite, pardon ^^ , mais bon, jai fait pire.. ps: Ton pseudo urumi sa viendrait pas par hasard de l'urumi de GTO (si je me rappelle bien) la surdouée, qui vend la virginité du trio des connasses qui avait voler l'argent de la fete pour faire virer onizuka? Menfin, bon, peut être pas , ou peut être que je me goure de personnage u_u 

**France:** Merci merci!!^^ mais je ne suis que l'humble traductrice u_u menfin bref, celine S est une de mes revieweuse nan?? jirai p-e voir en fete je sait ça fait des années que je n'ai po relu une suele fic, amis si j'i pense je le ferai, menfin elle ve po me lenvoyer????^^ 

Merci a mes 7 reviewers!!!^^ bon allez maintenant, review!!!!!

  
  



End file.
